<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Onyx's 2020 Kinktober by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765353">Onyx's 2020 Kinktober</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz'>OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Against the Wall - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dancetale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Lamiatale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mafiafell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Blackmail, Blindfolds, Bondage/Restraints, Breeding, Bullet Vibrators, Cervix Penetration, Cockwarming, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Cuckolding, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Filming, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fucking Machine, Gags, Gangbang, Gloryhole, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, Lamias, Light Bondage, Manipulation, Marking, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Nude Photos, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Oviposition, Photography, Pole dancer, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roleplay, Sex Photos, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Size Difference, Socket fucking, Solo, Soul Sex, Soul Sex Toys, Sounding, Stripper, Sub Drop, Threesome, Vibrators, a/b/o dynamics, accidental drugging, cum milking, cumflation, detachable ecto bits, mafia, mild dub-con, power difference, shower, soul play, soulplay, stuck in wall, thigh fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:06:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first year being able to partake in Kinktober~!!!! Very excited, hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BBQTacos, Bad Sans Poly, CherryBerry, Creammare, Errorink, FellSansby, Fellcest, Grillby/Sans (Undertale), Honeybbq - Relationship, Honeymoney, Honeywine - Relationship, Kedgeup - Relationship, Krossmare - Relationship, Kustard, LankyPuff, NightKiller, Onyx's Harem, Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Redpuff, Rottenjoke, Rust - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale), SpicyBBQTacos, SpicyMoney, Spicyhoney, Spicykustard - Relationship, edgeberry - Relationship, nighterror, sanster - Relationship, spicyBBQ, tango - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Table of Contents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be warnings and tags at the top of each chapter, but just in case, there will also be information in this chapter to let you know what each ship/kink is for each chapter. Each chapter is also labeled with a ship name and the main kink(s).</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>List modified from ExistsAnxiously's List: <a href="https://twitter.com/ExistsAnxiously/status/1300720412477751296">Kinktober 2020 Prompt List Undertale Edition</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day One</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Kustard</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Sex Toys / Bondage / Restraints / Soul Sex</p><p><b>Word Count</b> : 933</p><p><strong>Warnings</strong>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Two</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: BBQTacos</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Breeding / Knotting / Roleplay</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1050</p><p><strong>Warnings</strong>: Roleplay involves consensual non-con.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Three</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: SpicyHoney</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: A/B/O Dynamics / Marking / Biting / Heat</p><p><b>Word</b> <b>Count</b>: 1355</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Mild Dub-Con, Alpha Stretch, Omega Edge</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Four</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: HoneyWine</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Aphrodisiacs / Begging / Dub-Con</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 906</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dubious consent due to drugs.</p><p><b>Notes</b>: Inspired by MeGaLoTrash’s “Try Not To Drown”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Five</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Blue/Unknown + EdgeBerry</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Non-Con / Blindfolds / Restraints / Prostitution / Aphrodisiacs</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 312</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Forced prostitution, Blue has a bad time. Hinted Yandere Edge.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Day Six</span> </strong>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: NightError</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Tentacles / Cumflation / Overstimulation</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 688</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Starts off semi dub-con.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Seven</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: SpicyKustard</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Master/Servant / Fisting</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 542</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Non-Con, "Subjugateverse", Nightmare</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Eight</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Rust (Mafiafell)</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Size Difference</p><p><strong> <b>Word Count</b>:</strong> 1565</p><p><strong> <b>Warnings</b>:</strong> Slight power difference; Lust works for Red</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Nine</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: HoneyMoney</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Filming /Photography / Sacrum Lacing</p><p><strong><b>Word Count</b>:</strong> 980</p><p><strong><b>Warnings</b>:</strong> Dub-Con</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Ten</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: LankyPuff</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Praise / Creampie</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 728</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Body image issues</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Eleven</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: CreamMare</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Threesome / Mind Control / Double Penetration</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 290</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Non-Con, Manipulative Dream</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twelve</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Sansby(Underfell)</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Blackmail / Socket Fucking</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 322</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Non-Con</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Thirteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b> : RedPuff w/ Hinted Fellcest + Kedgeup</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b> : Sounding / Orgasm Denial</p><p><b>Word Count</b> : 305</p><p><b>Warnings</b> : None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Fourteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: SpicyBBQTacos</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Double Penetration / Detachable Ecto-Bits / Orgasm Denial / Overstimulation</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 2037</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dub-Con, Prostitution, Crying, Sub Drop</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Fifteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: CherryBerry</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Possessiveness / Oviposition / Lamias / Aphrodisiacs</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 444</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Sixteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Bad Sans Poly (Nightmare/Killer/Cross/Dust/Horror)</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Gangbang / Collars / Tentacles / First Time</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1552</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dub-Con</p><p><b>Note(s)</b>: “First time” for Cross using his pussy, as it is mentioned he’s had sex before</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Seventeen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: SpicyMoney</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Gloryhole / Cum Swallowing</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 337</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Eighteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Slate (Swapfell Sans OC)</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Shower / Solo / Masturbation</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 904</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p><b>Note(s)</b>: Some OCs mentioned: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans), Ione(UL!Sans). All the Sans OCs are part of Onyx’s harem.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Nineteen</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Krossmare</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Humiliation / Exhibitionism / Tentacles / Against the Wall / Cervix Penetration</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 1248</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dub-Con</p><p><b>Note(s)</b>: Continuation of Day 16, but not directly after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: ErrorInk</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Hate Sex / Heat</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 662</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Non-Con</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-One</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Sanster</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Fucking Machine / Cum Milking</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 306</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Non-Con</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Two</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: HoneyBBQ</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Biting / Marking / Heat</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 677</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dub-con teasing</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Three</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: SpicyBBQ</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Thigh Fucking</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 423</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Four</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: "Rust" Currant/Ione</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Cockwarming / Cumflation</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 479</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p><strong>Note(s)</strong>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans), Ione(UL!Sans), Slate(SF!Sans)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Five</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Currant/River/Onyx</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Cuckolding / Cervix Penetration</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 834</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: Dub-con due to reluctancy/hesitation</p><p><strong>Note(s)</strong>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Six</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Tango</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Gags</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 335</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Seven</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: RottenJoke</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Stuck in Wall / Overstimulation</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 789</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Eight</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b>: Cream (LV20!Cross)</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b>: Dacryphilia / Clothing Theft / Knotting</p><p><b>Word Count</b>: 902</p><p><b>Warnings</b>: None</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Twenty-Nine</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Ship</b> : NightKiller</p><p><b>Kink(s)</b> : SOUL Sex / Tentacles / Restraints / Knotting</p><p><b>Word Count</b> : 1487</p><p><b>Warnings</b> : Dub-con / non-con</p><p><b>Note(s)</b> : Ties into Days 16/19 as a precursor event</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Thirty</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Krossmare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Aftercare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1544</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-con/non-con with Cross from Day 19 is addressed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Note(s)</b>
  <span>: Ties into Days 16/19/29; this is directly after Day 19's events</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Day Thirty-One</strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Onyx/Ione</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Aftercare / Cervix Penetration / Fucking Machine / Overstimulation / Possessiveness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 772</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Note(s)</b>
  <span>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), Ione(UL!Sans)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day One - Sex Toys/Bondage(Kustard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Kustard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Sex Toys / Bondage/Restraints / Soul Sex</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 933</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Please tell me you’re joking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact Red’s grin widened did not help the anxious twist that had tightened around Sans’ soul. It worsened it, in fact. Being tied up started to seem like less of a good idea than it had ten minutes ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, ya could take it easily-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, don’t-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans inhaled sharply when his soul manifested, coaxed into physical form and out of his chest by Red’s hand. Slowly he released a shrill whine, cheekbones flushed with magic as Red brought it to his teeth. A simple, soft kiss was enough to get Sans to lose the tension in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucking cheater,” He grumbled, he gave a weak glare when Red winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya got this, we’ve done soul play before,” Red purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more Red flaunted the nifty toy he’d bought, one Sans had adamantly attempted to hide and never had he more obviously failed than at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t last </span>
  <em>
    <span>two minutes</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that thing-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans tightened his grip and tugged at the firm, but comfortable, ropes that bound his arms over his head. He had expected more, but now he understood why Red hadn’t done as much as he usually would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the point, sweetheart~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat rushed to his cheeks tenfold at the pet name, unable to keep Red’s intense stare met with his own glare. Sans’ bones rattled with a shiver when Red thumbed the soft curve of his soul. A tiny hint of Red’s patience and eagerness transferred over the touch, something Sans wouldn’t usually catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this time he did, and he couldn’t hide the soft moan that slipped out. Sans didn’t need to look to know that Red was aware he’d won. If the toy had even the smallest chance to hurt him, Red wouldn’t have ever bought or suggested it. It left Sans without ground to argue on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s grin softened, almost dangerously close to a genuine smile, before he swiped his tongue across Sans’s soul. It left him arched off the bed, rope pulled taut as he gasped for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucker!” Sans hissed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as Red brought the toy to his soul again. Red had already started to rub and prod at the semi-permeable surface of Sans’ soul, and soon the protective layer of magic gave way. A shaky moan escaped Sans, he felt stuffed and strangely stretched. It seemed to press at his bones, despite not having been touched yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might wanna summon your magic before it forces ya to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans gave a shaky nod, his breath hitched faintly when Red pressed another finger into his soul, gently expanding the gap he’d created. He kept it simple, as Sans knew he needed to preserve all the magic he could when it came to soul sex. Just enough to fill his pelvic cavity, soft and warm as all the heat flaring in his bones rushed to it as a focal point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cold of the small toy made him jolt, tears pricked his sockets when the small bullet was left in and Red withdrew his fingers. It thrummed inside of him, specifically made for souls in the aspect of being controlled by a partner’s magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every bone tingled in his body as Red returned his soul to his ribcage. It wouldn’t vanish with the toy inside, but it was safer there if Red had more planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to be able to feel my legs tomorrow,” Sans grumbled weakly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was hard to adjust to, but when the intrusion in his soul flared with a warmth he quickly relaxed. Red grinned down at him, his hands free to roam over Sans’ bare femurs where they were hooked over his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should be more concerned ‘bout actually managing to wake up tomorrow.” Red chuckled as he leaned down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans grinded up when he felt the warm bulge in Red’s shorts pressed against his entrance. Shakily he exhaled, feeling the heat ramping up slowly, making his bones heat and ache at the joints. Regardless of Sans waiting in expectation of more, he jumped faintly when a sudden full body throb of arousal had his pussy clenching around nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered sharply as he arched against Red, the tears returning to his sockets. A few slipped down his cheeks as his soul ached and clenched around the intrusion as well. His summoned magic tried to mimic the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told ya it’d feel good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up, ass-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans choked as he was cut off by a sudden surge of pleasure from the toy in his soul. It vibrated and buzzed intensely, the sensations overtook his soul in turn. He could barely see around the new tears, breathless and lost as his thoughts scattered. All he could hear and feel was the toy until he felt fingers press into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no no Red too much-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wailed as the toy somehow managed to push even more intense vibrations out and into his soul, the sharp pleasure of Red thumbing his clit throwing him over the edge and into white bliss.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sans inhaled sharply when he finally came to, his eyelights frantically scoured the room. He tried to take everything in, the warm ache in his bones, a lingering buzz in his skull leaving things blurry. He nearly sat up to find Red, confused as to where he could be when he wasn’t supposed to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Red squeezed his hand, and Sans became much more aware of the larger presence behind him. He immediately relaxed, a shaky breath calming the threat of panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Told ya ya’d like it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Shut up.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Two - Breeding/Knotting(BBQTacos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: BBQTacos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Breeding / Knotting / Roleplay</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1050</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Roleplay involves consensual non-con.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue huffed as he stood from his crouched position, the puzzle finally recalibrated. It wasn’t often something was damaged internally, but when it was it turned out to be a fun challenge!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not this time, however. Something had chewed or tore a few wires. How it got into the panel was a mystery, he always made sure it was locked! Blue contemplated the possibility another guard with the key had checked on his work, before he quickly tossed the idea. Stretch and himself were the only guards that did the path from the sentry post to the Ruin door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh well! At least it was fixed now, which meant Blue was done for the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he dusted himself off he headed for the path, content that all his work would result in a successful capture! Even if it was an unfortunate monster, that just showed it’d work when a human came through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue almost didn’t notice the second pair of footsteps matching his own, if only just barely. He spun around at the sound, but nobody was behind him. His soul fluttered faintly in worry, despite knowing there were no monsters in Snowdin that would hurt him. Stretch played pranks on him often, but last Blue checked he’d spent the night in Underfell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A shiver rattled through his bones as he turned back around, only to freeze up once more when he walked straight into a solid figure. He tried to jump away, but was ripped back against the familiar heat just as he was dragged through a shortcut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue hated the nausea and disorientation that followed the jumps through space. It took everything he had to try and focus on the tall figure loomed over him. Deep red-orange eyelights came into focus and Mutt smirked down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heard your brother was out for the day,” the taller skeleton purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth pressed against Blue through his shorts, sending heat to his cheekbones as he flinched. Blue knew how to play stupid and naive, but he couldn’t pretend he didn’t feel Mutt’s erection or act like he didn’t know exactly what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-Get off-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I plan to.” Mutt grinned a little wider as he leaned down, teeth nearly touching Blue’s. “You’re going to help me with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shoved at Mutt’s chest only to be flipped over, hands pinned down in front of him by Mutt’s own larger hand. The other tugged down his shorts, letting them fall around his ankles. Mutt’s touch was rough and invasive, he gripped and squeezed Blue’s coccyx almost painfully. Sharp claws grazed the sensitive bone of Blue’s pubic arch, all of his pelvis beginning to heat in unwelcome arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please-” Blue whimpered as his hips pressed back into Mutt’s hand without his permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Mutt purred, warm breath right beside Blue’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could smell the smoke on Mutt’s breath, uncomfortably familiar to how his brother smelled. Tears welled in his sockets at the fact Stretch wouldn’t be back for a long while, which left Blue trapped with nobody expecting him elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shuddered at the low chuckle Mutt replied with, other than the tell tale sound of his belt being unbuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L-Let me go! Please, Mutt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered sharply as his attempt to pull away again only resulted in the hot press of Mutt’s cock against his sacrum. The tears escaped now as well as a weak sob, wet whines and moans followed soon after as Mutt rubbed at his arch once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This will be a lot easier if you cooperate, angel,” Mutt hummed, his fingers pressed and swirled in the collecting magic as Blue sobbed harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue’s soul gave in before he could decide if he would give up or continue to fight, magic forming around Mutt’s fingers and filling out from his ribs to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There you go~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue moaned weakly at just the few thrusts of Mutt’s fingers, hyper aware of the sharp pleasure that climbed up his spine. He arched when Mutt curled them perfectly against his g-spot, choked up between a sob or a moan. The emptiness was unwelcome when Mutt pulled his fingers out to grip Blue’s hips and grind hard against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soul jumped into his chest when Blue felt just how large he was, more tears stung his sockets as he rattled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait- I’m not r-ready-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue buried his face in the bed as he wailed, his bones locked up in near agony as his magic was split open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Too much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re taking it well enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked scream was lost to the bed as Mutt thrusted into Blue, the smaller skeleton clenched around the too large intrusion. He was rocked into the bed, unable to do more than cry and moan. Mutt nuzzled his neck, tongue pressing against the crevices of his cervical vertebrae as he picked up the pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, can’t wait to see your brother’s reaction,” he chuckled, “when he comes home to find you pregnant…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue cried out as his pussy clamped around Mutt at the thought, he tried to reign in his breathing to get a few words out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-Don’t- please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too late to stop me, angel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue jolted when Mutt slipped his hand down to trace circles around his clit, movements getting sloppy and almost out of rhythm. Mutt growled, the sound sent a shiver down Blue’s spine as he pressed back into the movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-You can stop this-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think I want to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue wasn’t sure he wanted him to either, he was so close, he felt disgusted at the thought. But all he needed was a little push-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt gave a sudden thrust, his phalanges dug into Blue’s hips. The forceful stretch of Blue’s magic left him breathless until he felt the knot. It stretched him even wider, until it popped in completely as a searing heat flooded into him. A wave of pleasure washed over him in return. Blue’s bones rattled, his soul felt light and weak as he came down from the high.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did well, babe,” Mutt purred as he nuzzled into Blue’s neck, which he happily bared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed softly, relaxed with Mutt’s gentler affection while they waited until they could disconnect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think you’ll actually get pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Darn.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Three - A/B/O Dynamics(SpicyHoney)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: SpicyHoney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: A/B/O Dynamics / Marking / Biting / Heat</span>
</p><p><b>Word</b> <b>Count</b><span>: 1355</span></p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Mild Dub-Con, Alpha Stretch, Omega Edge</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya’ve been eyein’ my brother a little too much lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch glanced up from his bone, a brow raised at the stout skeleton that grinned back at him. It was tight, a warning that there was underlying agitation eating at Red that he wouldn’t mind letting out on Stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kinda hard not too when he’s going into his heat,” Stretch snarked back as he pocketed his phone. “I’m surprised he hasn’t had one sooner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Usually he don’ run out of suppressors,” Red grumbled. “Too dangerous in Underfell. Everyone thinks he’s an Alpha.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch smirked, glancing at the door to the kitchen briefly, the racket their brothers were making easily drowned them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Had me fooled for a bit, but he gets along too well with Blue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red glared dangerously now, not even bothering to keep up the facade of amusement or friendly chatter, “When did you find out he was an Omega?” He growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue’s heat,” Stretch answered simply, standing from the couch smoothly as he pulled out his lighter. “No Alpha can ignore an Omega’s heat scent. So, Edge was either Beta or Omega himself. The latter just makes so much more sense with how defensive he is about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red stood and followed the taller skeleton onto the porch. The silence was tense between them, before Red snatched a cig and Stretch’s lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you’re both fuckin’ dense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch coughed in surprise, shooting Red a side glance before narrowing his sockets, “And that means what exactly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red rolled his eyelights, shooting Stretch a glare right back with a sharp grin plastered back on his face, “The fuck do you think it means, stringbean? Means you an’ Edge are fuckin’ hilarious to watch. Actin’ like yer not lookin’ at each other. I’ve seen ya ogglin’ my brother even before ya knew he was an Omega, dipshit. He oggles ya back, it’s kinda disturbin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch snorted as he leaned against the handrail, electing to ignore Red for a moment as he took a slow drag and released it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want ta stop fuckin’ seein’ it, ya both need ta just fuck already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Stretch properly choking on the smoke, Red deadpanned watching him as the former tried to regain his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure ya ain’ got cotton in your skull, dumbass. Be a fuckin’ Alpha and just come over when I’m gone, would ya? Ya’d be doin’ us all a favor just walkin’ straight through the eggshells.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to fuck Edge just because he’s on his heat and you say so,” Stretch snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red shrugged, “Then just claim ‘im, would be better than him sufferin’ at home alone, at least. I can’ walk around smellin’ like an Omega in heat when everyone knows damn well I ain’ got one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch didn’t even want to contemplate the option of going over when Edge’s heat properly kicked in. It was bad enough hearing the uncommon, but not rare, occasion of an Omega being forcefully claimed in Underswap. He knew well enough it had to be horrifically more common in Underfell, if not outright accepted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made him think, brows furrowed as they both smoked in silence now. Red and Edge didn’t talk much about how the dynamics affected their underground. The fact Edge had to take suppressors, which could endanger him through magic overload...it was concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stretch! Red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch jumped when Blue flung the door open, Red simply giving a glance over his shoulder with a wide grin, “Wassup buttercup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue stuck his tongue out at Red before he grinned at them both, “Food is done! Come on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch couldn’t believe he was doing this. He hadn’t even tried to leave the basement of the Underfell brothers’ house yet. Red was gone, probably to Undertale to get into Sans’ pants, which left him alone to make the choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a chance Edge would be pissed at him. Red could have lied just to get his brother under an Alpha’s claim. Edge didn’t know what was going on, the plot behind his back. But already Stretch could smell the faintest trace of Edge’s heat scent, likely brought down on Red’s clothes when he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of someone else possibly catching the same scent if he walked around the house made him shortcut into the living room instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he was met with a heavy wave of Edge’s fresh heat scent, strong, heady and spicy in the air. His tongue and cock were eager to make themselves known without his permission, a side effect he knew would soon turn into more of a predatory instinct. Stretch made his way upstairs, following the smell as it strengthened until he was at Edge’s door, staring at the beaten wood and ‘WARNING: DO NOT COME IN’ sign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For once, Stretch ignored it, opening the door smoothly and losing all sense of rationality the moment he spotted Edge, naked and gleaming with sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-!” Edge jumped and sat up when he noticed Stretch, sockets wide and eyelights small in horror before they turned narrowed and irritable. “What are you doing here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch smirked, unabashedly roaming over Edge’s summoned ecto as he scrambled to cover himself with a sheet. “Get the fuck out!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch shut the door behind him and strolled forward, instincts singing in his soul to grab Edge and claim him, bend him over the bed, mark him all over-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stretch d-don’t-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment after he grabbed Edge’s chin, inches away from forcing him into a kiss that would quickly devolve into a much different activity. Edge was tense, and not in his usual way, he was on guard, sure, but it was defensive instead of watchful. There was a faint rattle to his bones, a strained, poorly hidden fear in the red eyelights staring back at Stretch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low purr vibrated in his chest as he clacked their teeth together, muffling the soft whine Edge gave as Stretch forced his tongue into his mouth. Edge clung to Stretch’s hoodie as he pulled away the sheet and moved Edge to lie back on the bed, hands roaming the defined muscle and soft curves of his ecto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch pulled from the kiss to nuzzle and nip along Edge’s jaw, slowly going down his neck. He groped at the small breasts that were summoned, drawing a sharp whimper from Edge as he thumbed the sensitive peaks. He couldn’t help but to grind against the soft mound between Edge’s legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, Stretch-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge sobbed as Stretch sank his sharper canines into his clavicle, body locking up beneath Stretch with a weak moan. Stretch laughed quietly as he licked away the marrow from the mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You came just from that?” He teased as he grinded against Edge again, this time earning a buck of his hips in return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge replied with a low whine that made Stretch pause and pull back slightly. He locked up seeing Edge trying to hide his sockets with his arm, a few tear tracks shining on his cheeks. He continued to roll his pelvis into Stretch’s, which Stretch couldn’t help but to grind against with a soft purr.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting some mixed signals here, edgelord.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nickname seemed to snap Edge out of whatever weird headspace he was in, if only temporarily as he breathed shakily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t...just, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>...don’t breed me- I can’t control my intent like this a-and soon you won’t either-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge gasped when Stretch gave a rough thrust, his khakis the only barrier between them. Stretch caught Edge in another kiss when he clung to Stretch once more, moaning shakily as his mouth was dominated again. It left him panting, sockets still watery as Stretch smirked down at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. Just let me take care of you. You’re mine now,” he rumbled quietly, kissing Edge more gently now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge gave in to Stretch’s dominating presence, tired of trying to keep his mind clear so he didn’t go out and get himself into trouble. He was stuck with Stretch as his Alpha, something he didn’t mind...even if he’d never admit it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Four - Aphrodisiacs/Begging(HoneyWine)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: HoneyWine</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Aphrodisiacs / Begging / Dub-Con</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 906</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dubious consent due to drugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Notes</b>
  <span>: Inspired by MeGaLoTrash’s “Try Not To Drown”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too warm. Too fast. Too loud. Too dizzying. It was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Honey wasn’t completely sure what was happening, but his soul felt hot and nauseous. The room felt like it was tilting back and forth, slow and just noticeable enough to make him feel off balance. Sweat was beading on his skull, and his mouth felt dry even with his tongue summoned...when did that get there?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feelin’ okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey jumped slightly, head swiveling to face Classic as the room swam in his vision. He swallowed down the building magic in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, just...need to...get air I think,” Honey mumbled as he set his cup down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to stumble away, waving off his brother’s question as he passed by. It wasn’t unusual for him to get overwhelmed by large gatherings, but it was unusual for it to happen at an all skeleton event.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fresh surface air, chilled with autumn setting in. It was a nice reminder to try and calm his soul with; the thought of no more resets needing to happen. Honey hadn’t even had an attack like this in </span>
  <em>
    <span>weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. What changed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First he tried to just breathe as he let the handrail support his weight, before he had to tug off his hoodie when the heat got worse. It wasn’t until the heat focused almost painfully in his pelvis did he realize what was happening. Not his heat, oh no, that had happened last month, he wasn’t due for another month at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be drugs. Someone had drugged his drink. It just didn’t make sense who’d do it, considering most of the AUs were on relaxed terms as far as sexual relations went. Was it even on purpose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey jumped when the door creaked open and closed back, his sight struggled to focus on the skeleton that approached him. Slowly he relaxed when he realized it was Wine, not one of the more...daring skeletons at the party. It didn’t stop his magic from very quickly snapping into place, throbbing and wet with need. Of course his drugged soul didn’t care he and Wine had barely talked beforehand, physical attraction and his frustrating crush just made it all the more easier to be turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried to give a polite nod in greeting, not trusting his voice as he turned his gaze back to the front yard. Honey’s blush darkened when Wine leaned against the handrail not even a foot away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem flushed. Are you ill?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey inhaled sharply, not expecting Wine to try to make conversation. Or to even be out here to check on him. Did Blue send him? Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wine</span>
  </em>
  <span> spike his drink? He didn’t want to believe it if it even was true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Honey shook his head as he swallowed down the saliva that continued to well up in his mouth, trying not to make it obvious the discomfort that was slowly building in his pants. His need to be touched was climbing, but Wine was right there and he wasn’t sure he could trust his voice, much less his balance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine eyed him, and Honey tried to avoid making eye contact. If Wine meant to drug him, he wasn’t making it clear what his intentions were. But if the sharp pang of arousal through his pussy was any signal, whatever had been given to him was meant to make him want it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey couldn’t keep his knees from giving out as he gasped, Wine barely keeping him from collapsing completely to the floor of the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but shake his head, breaths shaky as he tried to stand back up, “I, uh...I think I need to get home.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t seem in the shape to go on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey shuddered when Wine’s hand rested on his back, trying not to look up at the slighter taller skeleton, “I’ll be fine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shit. Honey wasn’t sure he’d last long being alone with Wine, not while the drug was making everything horribly sensitive and warm. He couldn’t turn down the offer, however, which sounded more like a demand than anything. Weakly he nodded, letting the older skeleton walk with him behind the Tale brothers’ house and into the basement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey finished putting in the coordinates and stepped back only to freeze when he was suddenly pressed against Wine. The taller skeleton didn’t move from behind him, even moving to grab his hips in a firm hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think I couldn’t smell you on the porch?” Wine chuckled lowly, sending a shiver down Honey’s spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what does it matter?” Honey squeaked, grabbing at the machine’s control panel for balance when Wine moved him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either your heat has come early,” he purred, “or something has you desperately turned on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey whimpered softly, magic throbbing as he tried to grind back against Wine, who had nothing summoned in his own pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wine, please…” he gasped softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears stung his sockets at the sharp need pulsing in his pussy and soul, the warmth excruciating despite the coolness of the basement. When Wine grounded their pelvises together again, this time with an erection straining in his own pants, Honey nearly sobbed in desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please what, Honey?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need you to fuck me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wine smirked as Honey shuddered when he nuzzled into his neck, “With pleasure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Five - Non-Con/Blindfolds(EdgeBerry+Blue/Unknown)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Blue/Unknown + EdgeBerry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Non-Con / Blindfolds / Restraints / Prostitution / Aphrodisiacs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 312</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Forced prostitution, Blue has a bad time. Hinted Yandere Edge.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue gagged as he spit out the awful cum in his mouth, ribs hitching with his sobs. His arms ached and burned from the ropes, his throat sore. He couldn’t even tell if the hot throbbing in his hips and pelvis was from bruising or the drugs in his system.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whimpered and jumped when he felt a phalange trace the raw folds of his pussy. The following rush of need was unwelcome as the hand pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-Edge-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue hiccuped, unable to see where Edge was, the tap of his heels unheard on the carpeted floor of the room. It made it all the more worse when Edge grabbed his chin, forcing him to tilt his head back at a painful angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not even good at being a whore. I thought my last warning would stick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue gave a long whine in response, blindfold faintly damp and crusty on his cheeks from his hours of crying. He tried to jolt away when he heard the crumple of a package, someone else who’d been silent every time they came in wiping cold towelettes over his thighs and entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no no please Edge- I can’t-! It hurts!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should have thought of that before trying to visit Papyrus without asking for permission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We were just cook- cooking!” Blue hiccuped, unable to control his breathing. “I’m sorry! I promise, w-we weren’t going to do anything-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shrieked at the cold shock of lube being poured between his legs again, Edge making sure to get it pressed into him before he pulled away again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not done being punished. We’ll see how you feel about apologizing properly tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue cried as he went limp in defeat, hearing the door open and someone’s heavy footsteps come in and he was roughly forced to let someone fuck him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Six - Tentacles/Cumflation/Overstimulation(NightError)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: NightError</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Tentacles / Cumflation / Overstimulation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 686</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Starts off semi dub-con.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, Error.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error couldn’t help but jolt at the voice breaking the silence, nor could he help the whimper that slipped out as he tugged at where his hands were restrained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error heaved a weak sob, weakly kicking at the tentacles climbing his bare legs. It was all too much, just the hold on his hands and legs had tears slipping down his cheeks. What didn’t help was how much Nightmare had already touched him, even managing to get his magic summoned from his ribs to his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pussy throbbed with need, a stark contrast to the near panic racing in his soul. Every movement sent shivers up his body, tingly and uncomfortable as the tentacles only crept closer to their prize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Too much-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been through this before, Error. It’s not too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck y-you, you...you o-octopus!” Error hissed, only to arch and squeak a moment later as a tentacle prodded into the wet slit between his legs. “S-Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re ready enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the gleam in Nightmare’s eyes, amused despite how stoic he was, almost calculative with how he looked over Error’s body. He hated how his breath hitched when Nightmare prodded again, wetting the tip of the appendage in Error’s arousal. Fresh tears bloomed in his sockets, uncontrolled as he hiccuped when the tentacle pressed into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stretch was agonizingly slow and gentle, every pseudo-nerve lighting up as he was split open. It was all too much! Error gave up his struggle, defeated and moaning through a sob as the tentacle rubbed just right deep inside him. He grinded his hips down, a shudder rattling up his spine as the tentacle stopped when it pressed the limits of his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soft, mindful touches to his cheeks made Error whimper as he was gently directed to look up into Nightmare’s singular eyelight. He gave in when their teeth pressed together, everything slow and careful as Nightmare coaxed him to open his mouth to deepen the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the tentacles gently released his hands, Error immediately changed to clinging to the other skeleton. He returned the kiss slowly, his bones relaxing into the bed beneath him, nearly forgetting about the tentacle penetrating him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error had to break the kiss when Nightmare pulled out the tentacle before quickly thrusting it back in. He cried out at the sudden pleasure as he clung to Nightmare. Error’s legs giving out, leaving him straddling the other on the throne as he began a deep, steady pace. Error moved with the thrusts, jolting as one of Nightmare’s hands teased his clit while his other arm was wrapped around Error’s hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his pleasure building. The slick appendage pressed all the right spots, dragging across overly sensitive nerves and pressing deep each time. Error felt weak, losing his control with keeping up with the thrusts as he whimpered. Everything buzzed as it began bordering on too much once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-Nightmare-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, just come for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error sobbed as Nightmare curled the tentacle inside him, pressing against all his walls and stretching him wider as he clamped down through his orgasm with a shaky wail. Another burst of pleasure threw him quickly straight into another as heat flooded his insides. He felt like he could barely breathe, letting the sensations slowly die down, even if the lingering fullness of the tentacle and cum wasn’t helping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like a lot...more than Nightmare had done before. Even with it leaking out around the wide tentacle stuffing him, he could feel the telltale press of his magic having to compensate for just how much cum was filling him. But exhaustion was setting in, physically and emotionally with just how much Nightmare had drained him during his panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Error felt he couldn’t trust Nightmare to keep this private, he would’ve fought harder to stay awake. But he did, considering they both had reputations on the line for getting caught. So, he let his sockets close, promising himself just a few minutes before he’d leave to rest properly, alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...that was a lie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day Seven - Master/Servant/Fisting(SpicyKustard)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Notes</b>: "Subjugateverse" is what I personally use to refer to an AU where either monsters or humans are in a position of power over the others. This one is in reference to my fic 'Troubled Times' with Fell monsters who treat Tale monsters as inferior, and in which there is a prominent black market of Tale monsters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: SpicyKustard</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Master/Servant / Fisting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 542</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Non-Con, “Subjugateverse”, Nightmare</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans felt disoriented as his skull rang, cheek numb as he gingerly touched it, in shock as he was shoved to the couch. It left him scrambling to hold himself up, bent over the arm of the seat as his sockets stung with tears. His glance to Edge rewarded him no sympathy, his taller master stoic and uncaring as he watched from the other seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He ain’ gonna help you sweet cheeks,” Red rumbled lowly as he thrust three fingers into Sans, dry. “You deserve a punishment for the shit you pulled.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sharp pain of the friction made him hiccup, bones starting to rattle as he obediently widened his stance, tail curled out of the way to give Red full access to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans went quiet, only giving sharp whimpers when Red added a fourth finger long before he was prepared. He was barely even wet yet, too distracted by the pain and the suffocating feeling of LV radiating off the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He broke when Red’s sharp phalanges managed to prod the limits of his magic, sobbing as it instinctively formed his womb just in case Red tried to go deeper. He didn’t, but Sans couldn’t think past the agony and forced breathlessness from just how deep Red’s fingers were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times like this left him feeling off kilter, unable to get a read on what they expected from him, what they wanted. Sans didn’t know if they wanted to hurt him enough to disrupt his magic and force it to desummon, or if they wanted him to be shredded internally for a few days, or if he was expected to plead and beg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Red began to press in his thumb, it became obvious the first option was likely. The last time Red had tried to fist him, it had made him black out, before he’d woken up screaming in pain as his magic had, in lack of better terms, popped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait, please- I-I’ll do anything-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up and fuckin’ take what I give ya, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans buried his face in the couch cushions as he wailed, pain lacing up his spine as Red’s hand sunk in up to his wrist. His magic was strained and bloated, stretched thin, and quivering with the threat of ripping before it finally busted. Sans screamed-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans jolted awake in a cold sweat, covering his mouth as he choked on a sob. He rattled quietly, curled up on himself in the bed. The cooled wetness between his legs, lingering on his pelvis and femurs. told more than he wanted to know about how he reacted to the dream physically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned around in his spot, slowly becoming more aware of the hold around him, weighted but loose, not suffocating. Sans tucked his face into Red’s chest, under his chin as he clung to the larger skeleton as much as possible. He didn’t speak as he cried, and neither did Red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans took comfort in the soft touches to his spine and skull, a sharp contrast to how Red used to touch him. But things were different, they had to be. Red never punished him, not like that, and Edge wouldn’t just let him. He knew that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...he knew that, right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Eight - Size Difference(Rust)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Notes</b>: Mafiafell Red; Stripper/Pole Dancer Lust</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Rust</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Size Difference</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1565</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Slight power difference; Lust works for Red</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust bristled when he felt someone- </span>
  <em>
    <span>for the fifth time that night!</span>
  </em>
  <span>- grab his ass. He smacked the hand behind him as he turned around, face flushed purple with anger before he paused. Slowly he had to tilt his head back to look up at the skeleton in the suit, Red’s smarmy grin meeting his now horrified gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knew ya were feisty, didn’ think ya’d aim it at me before sayin’ hello, doll.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks bloomed with heat for a different reason now, his arms crossed in front of him as the shock wore off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need something sir?” Lust asked, putting as much faux sweetness into his tone as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s grin turned more amused now as he chuckled, one heavily ringed finger hooked under Lust’s chin as the taller skeleton leaned in, “Seems more like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> need something, sugarplum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust shuddered at that, the touch just to his chin sending his soul into a frenzy, needing more of those fingers somewhere else. The warmth Red regularly put off due to his LV didn’t help matters either, other than making Lust stand a little straighter as he pressed his thighs together. There were always signs his LT was getting bad, but he didn’t think Red had been paying close enough attention to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Is that so?” he weakly purred, cursing the stutter he couldn’t control in that moment, too much focus being on the steady throb between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure does smell like it.” Red grinned, pulling away and leaving Lust wanting more, needing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was just a reminder why he hated being touched on the job, either by the audience, a client or his boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Follow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust ducked his head obediently, trailing behind the mob boss through the small crowd. It was early in the evening, not usually when Lust would be out, but he’d switched with another girl to avoid the...</span>
  <em>
    <span>handsier</span>
  </em>
  <span> customers that showed up late. He could afford to miss the last hour of his shift, especially if everyone could clearly see Red was taking him elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presence of the two dog guards made things uncomfortable, knowing they could smell him a lot clearer than any other monster. It didn’t help that the smallest trail of thought led to the idea of </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> fucking him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Red took him to his office for privacy, leaving the dogs outside the door as he closed it behind Lust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya shoulda told me before it got this bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust floundered for a response, clicking his mouth shut when Red sat down at his desk. An uncomfortable pulse of heat had faint sweat building on his skull, abashedly looking away as he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was going to! Just- you weren’t even supposed to be back yet...that’s why I took a different shift, and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust shut his mouth again, a shudder running down his spine as his magic continued to clench around nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but to tense at the command, stiffly walking over to stand in front of Red, between him and his desk. Lust hated the fact it set them at the same level in that moment, wanting the excuse of staring at his chest instead of having to crook his head back like usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust swallowed dryly, feeling weak and exposed without even undressing yet. Not that what he had on was much, considering he was supposed to be working. He slipped off the vest and crop top easily enough, heels abandoned moments later and dropping him from the eye to eye level he had with Red. He hesitated at the miniskirt and his panties, cheeks burning a darker purple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to show you what strip entails?” Red rumbled impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His soul fluttered, conflicted and suffocated like a bird in a too small cage. Lust dropped his sockets to be half lidded, smirking easily at the opening Red presented, despite how he wanted to turn tail and flee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you do~” he purred, trying not to react at how tightly his soul squeezed at Red’s less amused squint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously he wasn’t fooled, and Lust had lost his attempt at a leg up as Red simply reached forward and cut through the thin fabric with his sharpened phalanges. Lust couldn’t help the squeak that slipped out, letting himself be pulled straight into his boss’ lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’ you know better than to waste my time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust cringed away instinctively, hands splayed on Red’s chest as he straddled the larger skeleton’s lap. Leave it to his boss to remind him each time that unless they were fucking, he wasn’t wanted company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ground down against the large tent in Red’s pants before he could say another word, giving a soft whine for dramatics as he tugged at his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can make it worth your time, though. Like I always do,” he purred, deftly unbuckling and unzipping the strained fabric to guide the intimidatingly large cock out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red only gave a huff as Lust thumbed the tip, smearing the precum that had beaded up, trying to ignore his own slick sliding down his thigh. He didn’t even get to move to position himself before Lust’s head was forced up and into a kiss, moaning shakily as Red’s hands moved from his hips to press two fingers into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust didn’t fight as Red took over his mouth, his own tongue already summoned eagerly to reciprocate as he clung to his suit. His hips bucked against Red’s fingers, whimpers being pulled from him each time they spread open. The stretch added to the burn of need as he purposefully clenched around the intrusion. Tears stung in his sockets at the heightened sensitivity, sending shockwaves of pleasure through his pussy each time Red thrust his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to force himself to pull away, panting softly as he rolled his hips with Red’s hand, “Please, I need- ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust covered his mouth as Red slid in another finger, nearly splitting him open as he rubbed deep. He tensed when an orgasm crashed over him, choking on a relieved sob as Red kept up the firm circles directed at his g-spot. Lust buried his face in Red’s shoulder as he pulled his fingers out, clinging to his suit as Red lifted him up just enough to press the head against his dripping wet entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wailed wordlessly into Red’s shoulder as he was moved down straight to the base of his cock, magic straining to keep its form. Delightful pain and pleasure lit up every nerve inside him, even just the throb of Red’s magic against his walls had him shivering. Lust jumped when Red grabbed his hips more firmly, lifting him up, painstakingly slow, leaving Lust feeling like he was gaping wide open and unbearably empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being dropped straight back down, easily being lifted and dropped with a rough, sloppy pattern had him choking on moans and gurgled cries. Lust clawed at Red’s shoulders, arching and trying to roll his hips with the thrusts as each one racked pleasure into his core.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red- Red please-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rumbling chuckle wasn’t something Lust considered a good sign, at least not until Red slipped a hand down to his thumb as his clit, making him call out loudly once more. He keened as he begged again, conflicted between pressing down on Red or into his hand. He was so close- he tried to press himself down harder, take as much as Red into him as possible- needing to reach that perfect spot-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust sobbed when Red lifted him up, orgasm aborted as he cried and tried to cling to the larger skeleton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck-</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Please, Red, you can’t do that!” he babbled, disoriented as he was moved, legs nearly giving out when he was forced to stand before he was bent over the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even get another word out before Red was bottomed out inside of him, leaving him breathless one moment before he screamed as he started up the same, ruthless pace. The new angle had his cock pressed deliciously against Lust’s most sensitive places inside, even nudging his cervix he’d summoned at some point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Red pinched at his clit, painful and not something Lust would appreciate later, he came undone with a wet cry, clamping down on the dick inside of him. Red didn’t stop, his thrusts sending almost unpleasant, sharp tingles through Lust before it was replaced with a flood of heat. Red slowed and stopped, Lust panting beneath him with quiet hiccups and rattles, whining when Red rubbed his clit more gently this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...think you should take a day off tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust shuddered, before he weakly mumbled something in response. He bared his neck when Red nuzzled his shoulder, taking the invitation to drag his teeth over the sensitive cervical vertebrae there. He couldn’t help the clench of his magic around Red’s, whimpering softly at the overstimulated tingle everything gave when he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft pang of want passed through his soul, wanting to feel the pain of teeth, of a mark being placed. But it wouldn’t happen, and he didn’t have high hopes that it ever would. Relief for his LT was nice, but this mafia boss was still his boss...and Lust was just another one of the sluts he kept around for company.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day Nine - Filming/Photography/Sacrum Lacing(HoneyMoney)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: HoneyMoney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Filming / Photography / Sacrum Lacing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 980</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-Con</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said this wouldn’t take long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you also said you needed money, so stop complaining, unless you want to leave and find somewhere that will interview you for a more socially respected job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch went quiet at that, cheeks flushed as he refused to even look towards Cash. His...</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> was getting up close and personal with his magic, a decent quality camera loudly snapping pictures as Cash directed him to touch himself or hold the folds of his pussy open. He’d expected it to take less time, snap a few pics while on a dildo or something, not two hours of dressup, stripping, teasing and now...whatever this was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M’kay, I think I’ve got a few decent shots of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>few?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cash deadpanned at him before frowning, “Flip over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Flip. Over.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch yelped when Cash pinched at his clit, snapping his legs together as his blush turned darker. He grumbled but turned over with a huff, letting Cash maneuver him to have his ass up and legs spread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna fuck me now for a video or something?” Stretch hissed, glaring angrily at the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can do that next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>next time?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time as in it doesn’t take one photoshoot to get good money, dumbass. Sorry to break it to you, but sluts and whores don’t get those titles without repeated effort.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not-</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you really going to try and argue that when I’ve fucked you and know damn well so has every alternate of ours that didn’t turn you down?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch felt his entire skull heat up at that, sputtering defensively, “As if you’re much better-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never said I wasn’t a slut, dumbass. Now you better keep the pussy summoned, or I’ll put something in it to keep you from letting it dissipate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would be easier than just sitting here without a reason to stay aroused- ack-! Fucker-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch flinched when something almost ice-fucking-cold touched his slit and slid in easily...with nothing outside to pull it back out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck was that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it out when we’re done, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>behave</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what was it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really wanna know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch yelped when very sudden and intensive vibrations thrummed through him, faced buried in the blankets when it stopped just as abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, no more questions, no more chatting, you’re going to be a good boy and listen, right, Stretch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch inhaled sharply when Cash pinched at his tailbone, an unfortunate flush of heat flaring in him at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...got it,” he croaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now be quiet, unless it’s to moan, because I’m recording this part.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch shuddered, trying to relax before he jumped with a soft noise when the bullet vibrator started again, this time on a lower setting. It was tolerable, but not nearly enough for him to get off on, leaving him trying not to move too much to seek more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cash hadn’t said anything about touching himself again yet, but he was reluctant to not do so. When phalanges traced his sacrum he stopped his small movements, breath hitching as Cash pressed the tips of his fingers into two of his foramina as much as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to contain a moan, Stretch pressed into the touch when it drew away, the shock of pleasure up his spine sharp and almost too much. He didn’t even have to guess what the plan was before Cash was already drawing a lace through one of the holes. A soft whine slipped out of him, quickly overstimulated as the bone burned from the gentle friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he drew the other end through, letting Stretch arch up slightly as he hissed at the pleasure, magic clenching around the bullet. It wasn’t enough, but Stretch knew it would be by the time Cash was done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the tightness started as Cash crossed the laces, pulling them through the next pair, Stretch couldn’t help his legs collapsing briefly as he moaned loudly into the bed. The laces interfered with the magic he had in his pelvis, leaving it conflicted between dispersing and being unable to with the bullet inside of him. It left the area feeling almost unbearably tight, like his magic and the laces couldn’t share the space enough, leaving the magic raw and not as well formed where Cash was crossing it again, pulling it through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch sobbed when Cash pulled it tight through the last ones, pleasurable pain throbbing in his sacrum and pussy. The empty feeling in him conflicted with the heady throb of too much in his pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn, really like that, huh?” Cash chuckled, startling Stretch out of his daze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered, feeling his arousal slowly slide over his pelvic arch and drip to the bed. Stretch didn’t even realize he was that wet already, but he couldn’t help but clench with need at the fact Cash was watching, and he was being recorded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might as well make you come, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch barely even registered the words before he was screaming into the bed, bucking up against Cash’s fingers as they plunged into him, the vibrations rocketing up and sending him straight into an overwhelming orgasm. He whined when Cash didn’t stop scissoring and thrusting his fingers, the vibrations becoming uncomfortably overstimulating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I think I’m done for today-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, nah...I think you can do just one more video.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch jolted when the fingers pulled out, vibrator going with them. He hadn’t even realized Cash was trying to get it, but relief washed over him as the stimulation stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m done-” he grunted, trying to sit up before he was forced back into the position with gravity magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I said no; you can do one more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch tensed at the clothed bulge Cash pressed against him from behind, unwelcome stimulation making him whimper. Just what exactly had he gotten himself into?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day Ten - Praise Kink/Creampie(LankyPuff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: LankyPuff</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Praise Kink / Creampie / Cervix Penetration / Size Difference</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 728</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Inferred body image issues</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t summon as much as you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing wrong with that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No butts! I’m not a fan of anal!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papyrus…!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus grinned brightly towards his much taller partner, Sugar, at his squeal. He’d been trying to warm the bottle lube using his magic, but letting Sugar say anything bad about himself in the bedroom just meant he needed to get moving faster! So Sugar just had to accept his colder touches until it warmed up on its own from being on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already got a lot of magic going right here,” Papyrus purred as he slicked the warm magic in his hand with the lube. “And it looks like it’s going to feel amazing~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugar moaned shakily, cheeks flushed with the pale apricot color of his magic. It was much healthier than just two months before, when it looked more like a watered down peach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides, it’s all a matter of preference!” he hummed as he stopped teasing Sugar, only feeling giddy at his partner’s upset whine from the lack of touch now. “I think you look amazing no matter how much magic you summon, and I am very excited to show you how much I love that you want to do this with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus grinded against Sugar smoothly, his own cheeks flushed with magic as he guided his boyfriend’s hands to his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I won’t hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive!” Papyrus answered easily, reaching down to guide Sugar’s dick to his entrance to press down slowly. “When you feel- ah- well enough to use your vagina, I’ll show you how good it feels~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugar gasped softly as Papyrus worked on taking as much of Sugar’s length as he could, inch by inch. The much larger hands on his hips squeezed, but not nearly enough to bruise or hurt, as he kept his own hands on Sugar’s ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus may have given the smallest fib, however. Sugar wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurting</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, but it did </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>...just a smidge!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t go as far as he wanted yet, so Papyrus lifted himself when it got a little too uncomfortable to keep going down. But before Sugar could ask questions- he saw the worried look and it was unacceptable!- he slid back down and clenched his pelvic muscles. When Sugar moaned loud and bucked up just barely, Papyrus moaned in return, shuddering at the fact he could feel Sugar’s cock already pressed against his cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I told you it’d feel nice,” Papyrus hummed as he leaned down to kiss Sugar gently and briefly, rolling his hips down and feeling the warm burn of his magic stretching to try and fit Sugar a little more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-It does…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to show you how amazingly perfect it feels to be the one being penetrated,” he continued to purr, feeling Sugar’s cock throb as he bucked a little again with a shudder and a whine. It only encouraged him. “You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sugar~! It feels amazing, having every inch of me filled with you~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugar whined again, and Papyrus could feel the effect it had on him. His hands tightened on Papyrus’ hips, still too soft to do much, and a more needy buck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Papyrus- I’m close-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus grinned and leaned forward to kiss Sugar again, letting it last as he moved a little quicker now, moaning with how much it shot pleasure up his spine when Sugar pressed at his cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ahh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus clung to Sugar when the gentle hold and small bucks turned firm and controlled. He squealed when Sugar made him sink down the last inch, hot pain and pleasure mixing as his cervix was forced open to accommodate Sugar. One, two thrusts controlled by Sugar, deep and oh so sweet before Papyrus felt an even warmer flood of release into him. He moaned as his own orgasm rippled through his magic, grinding with the small movements Sugar was slowly stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet for a moment, Papyrus resting his head on Sugar’s sternum as he shuddered through the lingering tingles of his orgasm before Sugar inhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus gave an honest laugh, adjusting slightly to wrap his arms around Sugar’s shoulder to kiss him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not at all~ In fact, I think next time you should top!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>..w-what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day Eleven - Threesome/Mind Control(CreamMare)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: CreamMare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Threesome / Mind Control / Double Penetration</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 290</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Non-Con, Manipulative Dream</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’ll be good for both of us, and I’ll be there!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cross flushed when Dream’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, their faces inches apart as Dream stood on his tiptoes to try and be his height.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think Nightmare is just going to let us walk out when he’s finished…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He will!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cross couldn’t help the shudder as the press of positivity pushed back his resignation and worry, leaving a fuzzy warmness behind in their place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...okay.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross gasped as he gripped Nightmare’s hoodie in his hands tightly, his sight blurred from the tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing so amazing Cross~!” Dream purred from behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins each had a different pace that left him dizzy from physical agony alongside a mental and emotional bliss Dream’s positivity drove him into. Something felt ripped inside of him, his cunt strained around Nightmare’s tentacle and Dream’s cock. It felt suffocating between the two; opposite auras clashing and keeping him squeezed in the middle of empty minded relief and overwhelming fear. Regardless, it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- I just need a minute-” he begged, more to Dream than Nightmare, knowing his boyfriend was much more merciful than the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But Cross~” Dream crooned, nuzzling his shoulder as he thrusted in, right against Cross’ sweet spot and forcing a sob out of him. “You really seem to be enjoying this~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross couldn’t get another word in before he cried out, unable to pull away from the pain of Nightmare pinching his clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he could go at least two more times before you milk him dry, brother,” Nightmare purred with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross went limp, defeated, knowing he was outnumbered and weak to whatever Dream wanted.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day Twelve - Blackmail/Socket Fucking(FellSansby)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Sansby(Underfell)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Blackmail / Socket Fucking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 322</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Non-Con</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Either you do this, or I’m going to your brother and he’ll know you’ve racked up another tab. And so soon after he had to pay off your last one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red wanted to wipe that smirk right off the flaming bastard’s face, jaw tight as he snarled in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fucker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that’s a no, then I have somewhere else to be-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Red snapped, soul twisted tight in his chest with panic at the idea of Edge hearing about his new tab.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last time the idiot had put down nearly all the damn gold they had to pay it off all at once, and Red wasn’t going to let his brother try and fix his own idiocy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Go to the backroom, I’ll be there in a moment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red gritted his teeth, stomping his way through the kitchen, for all the good that did. He shrugged off his jacket to toss it aside, not planning on having any chance of tracking back a sign he and Grim had done anything together. Red couldn’t afford even a trace of him being at the bar, either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sneered when the purple bastard walked in and sat easily on the single couch in the room, “On your knees.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, ya want me ta suck ya off then?” Red snapped, but regardless, he got down between the elemental’s legs, glaring as he drew out his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Grimby hummed. Red locked up when a hand was suddenly grabbing the bad side of his face, thumb pressed into his socket, extinguishing the light in there. “You’ve got two other holes in your skull I want to fuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red couldn’t form a single thought with the magic interference in his skull, a strangled whine escaping when it pressed deeper. He couldn’t hear what Grim was saying, simply grabbing at his knees and everything going blank when something more painful and wide pressed into his skull.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day Thirteen - Sounding/Orgasm Denial(RedPuff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: RedPuff w/ Hinted Fellcest + Kedgeup</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Sounding / Orgasm Denial</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 305</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-Papyrus, come on-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah! No complaining unless it’s the safeword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus smirked when Red groaned and went begrudgingly limp again, only giving small thrusts against his hand. Having his smaller partner so pliant and controlled just by commands alone...he could see why Edge would want him trained like this! Perhaps he’d learn how to make Sans be obedient as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly drew the sounding rod out just a centimeter or two, watching Red’s face pinch and flush with the intense sensations. Papyrus purred at the whimper that he wrenched out of Red as he pressed the rod back in, carefully applying pressure with his thumb right under the head of his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, do you think you deserve it yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red’s toes were curled as he clenched at the bed comforter, struggling to meet Papyrus’ gaze as his sockets brimmed with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah. Do you deserve it, Red?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red gasped when Papyrus squeezed around the base of his dick, his magic throbbing and boiling with heat from his need. Finally he broke, Papyrus donning a victorious grin as Red gave a heaving sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes- Please- Paps I need it-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papyrus purred as he stroked up the thick cock in his hand, thumb catching on the soft barbs as he pulled out the sounding rod slowly with his other hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red silently screamed as he arched up against Papyrus’ hand while he worked him through the orgasm, brows raised at the mess of cum that splattered up onto his boyfriend’s abdomen and ribs. It almost reached his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy~ now, let’s do that exercise again. I shouldn’t have to press you so hard to say it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red whined pitifully, rattling faintly as he came down from the blissful high of pleasure, but was quickly silenced by a kiss from Papyrus.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day Fourteen - Double Penetration/Detachable Ecto-Bits(SpicyBBQTacos)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: SpicyBBQTacos</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Double Penetration / Detachable Ecto-Bits / Orgasm Denial / Overstimulation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 2037</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-Con, Prostitution, Crying, Sub Drop</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I already paid him for it~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge glared towards Mutt, his cheeks burning when he could see the detached blue pussy in his hand. Technically it was a fleshlight, but he refused to consider it as such with how he knew it was actually a friend’s magic. And they could feel everything that happened to it, even with him and Mutt being in his home universe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You paid him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to use it. I doubt he agreed to be passed around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He has to know I would share it with you! Everyone knows we’re dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That just goes to show you didn’t even ask if he felt okay with you sharing it. Shouldn’t you have paid him double if two people were going to fuck him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt blushed darkly, glancing away from Edge’s sharp look before the latter got back to cleaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I actually paid enough to keep it for like...a week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge startled, sputtering as he was caught between utter shock and disappointment, as well as his own interest warming in his pelvis. Mutt wasn’t helping the fact of the ideas going through his head, seeing as his partner wouldn’t stop touching the ecto in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And how much exactly was that?” he huffed, arms crossed now after he put down the washcloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not nearly enough, but the little guy wouldn’t let me pay anymore than his usual rate.” Mutt rolled his eyelights, continuing to thumb the clit of the detached pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge could see it was very shimmery and wet even from his distance, and it only resulted in more heat in his pelvis and flooding over his cheeks. He gave Mutt a stern look, his usually unbreakable resolution crumbling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...if we both use it, you return it in </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> days, not seven.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal~” Mutt purred, a grin plastered on his face as he slipped his thumb into the magic with a wet noise. “He’s already super wet~ I’ve been teasing him off and on for an hour.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He probably regrets giving you control over his magic by now. It’s a wonder he isn’t at the door begging for it back,” Edge sneered in return as he walked over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt slipped out of his chair at the table, standing and tugging Edge along with his free hand as he continued to thrust his thumb in and out of the toy. Edge was the one who closed the door to their room once they were inside, watching Mutt easily slip and kick off his sweatpants to sit on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt’s magic was already formed, thick and long as he stroked it slowly, sticking his tongue out to lick his thumb clean after pulling it from the pussy in his hand. Edge didn’t fully undress either, not something he’d usually do, but considering their third partner wasn’t truly in the room he didn’t see it necessary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he can even handle both of us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure he can, lil Blue can take whatever we give him~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But he can’t tell us if we’re hurting him,” Edge reminded, his own cock forming as he watched Mutt lick the drenched slit of Blue’s magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blue assured me he can still adjust his magic when it’s detached, so if it’s hurting he can adjust to make it easier. Plus you act like we’re going in dry and without prepping him. I’m not that stupid and horny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you are the dumbest and horniest bastard I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge caught Mutt’s leg before he could kick at him, shoving it aside to kneel between his knees, leaning over to pull open the nightstand drawer and grab the bottle of lube they had. When Mutt snickered, Edge had to raise a brow at him, lost as to whatever his boyfriend found so humorous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, first pussy either of us are getting in weeks and it’s because we paid for it,” Mutt laughed, yelping and shoving at Edge when he poured cold lube onto both of their dicks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If it bothers you that much, you just have to ask for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge shuddered as he leaned in to kiss Mutt as he pressed their cocks together, pumping them slowly and coating them properly in lube. Mutt moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Edge to take over, his own bones shuddering as their tongues twined together before Edge broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should be preparing him for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-right, yep, doing that now.” Mutt cleared his throat, bringing the blue pussy up to his mouth, licking a stripe up the weeping entrance as he kept eye contact with Edge. “Should we let him come before we do him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should,” Edge smirked, squeezing their cocks gently as he pressed his thumb against Mutt’s tip, listening to him sharply inhale before he delved his tongue into the wet magic in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue knew he had to be prepared for when Mutt decided to use his magic. What he hadn’t prepared for was something to get his brother off his case while it happened. The fact his magic was not able to summon on his body was a blessing, but the fierce blush on his cheeks and weak knees at the pleasure was not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m fine! Now go hang out with Undyne!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want me to stay and help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never help clean!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could start now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I’ve got it handled!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally he was left to his own devices. It was perfect timing, Stretch was gone with Undyne by the time Mutt did something other than just tease him for hours on end. Blue couldn’t help when his knees buckled upon reaching his room, tears stinging his sockets from the sensitivity brought on from the teasing. He hadn’t expected this! Blue had planned on Mutt fucking him for his own pleasure, not try and get him to be the only one to enjoy it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sinuous tongue knocked everything other than the pleasure out of his mental reach, however, and all he managed was a shaky moan as his hips rolled against nothing. Using detached ecto was a double edged sword; Blue loved the surprise of being used when he least expected it, but it was frustrating to be unable to make it clear what he wanted. A sob slipped out when Mutt’s tongue pressed against his g-spot, tears slipped down his cheeks as he came finally, bones thrumming with pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt purred as he pulled his tongue out, chuckling when Edge leaned down to kiss him and taste Blue’s release on his tongue. Mutt slipped two fingers in, scissoring and thrusting them to get Blue stretched slowly. No doubt the small skeleton was already feeling overwhelmed, but unless he texted Mutt, there wasn’t going to be an end until Mutt said so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel when Blue clenched down around his fingers when he added a third. There was no sound from his phone, so he continued until he felt Blue could take what they were planning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he can take it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge eyed him for a moment before nodding, but released their cocks, both of them already beading with pre-cum as Edge had been grinding against Mutt into his hand while Blue was prepped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched intensely as Mutt brought the ecto pussy to his cock, sliding in easily with a hiss until it reached the base of his length. Edge waited as Mutt slid the small fleshlight nearly off before thrusting in again, repeating the process a few times before Edge reached forward and squeezed a finger into Blue with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It slowly turned to two fingers, and then barely three when it felt like Blue was straining around them. He finally pulled his fingers out, shifting closer to Mutt as he waited, before squeezing the detached pussy over both of them,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wanna take over?” Mutt panted softly, grinning when Edge nodded and took hold of Blue’s magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue couldn’t believe what he was feeling at first when Mutt </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> put his dick inside of him. He had been right on the edge of another orgasm from Mutt’s fingers and the burn of being stretched! The slow, almost gentle fucking into his magic had been pleasant and warm, driving him right back to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Blue hadn’t expected was a finger pressing into him alongside Mutt’s cock, a choked squeal escaping him when it did. It wasn’t something anyone had done before, and already he felt off center from the rush of pleasure it sent deep into him as he moaned. When another was added it began to sting, and then a third had tears pouring out of his sockets as he grinded against his pillow for some kind of friction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sobbed when the fingers pulled out, denied once more and almost wanting to get his phone to beg Mutt to let him come already. Orgasm denial wasn’t something Blue played with often, all his nerves and sensitivity becoming too raw and worked up if it went on too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another cock pressed into him and Blue froze, sockets wide in shock and fear as the pain of being forced around another member had him crying out in the silent house. Just one movement had him orgasming; clenched around both of the dicks inside of him made it all the more intense and overwhelming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been on his mind that Mutt might let Edge take his magic to use, but not both of them at once!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agonizing pain mixed with overstimulating pleasure as the two started up a rhythm, going from leaving him almost empty to being overstuffed and overstimulated. Moans and sobs were all Blue could manage as they picked up the pace, hitting hard at his limits as they did and sending him over the edge again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue couldn’t reach for his phone with this much pleasure, his soul and magic painfully aware of the constant thrusting he couldn’t stop. It hit all the right places, but it was too much at the same time and it seemed like it would never end. His proneness to sensitivity didn’t help. Each orgasm only made it easier and quicker to do so again, before Blue was basically screaming into his pillow. He wished they would just come already, and didn't have so much stamina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flood of heat and stutter in thrusting sent him straight into another sharp orgasm, more discomfort than anything and leaving him sobbing in relief. He was rattling, clinging to his pillow and trying to just breathe. Blue pawed at where he’d abandoned his shorts shortly after getting into bed, grabbing his phone from a pocket to hurriedly tell Mutt he couldn’t go again if the two wanted him to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was fuzzy, his sight, his thoughts, his feeling of everything around him, it was all strangely soft and distant. His skull was ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shoved his face into his pillow and wailed as he jutted his hips against the air, feeling the two pull out and leaving him feeling gaping open and empty. He could feel the release oozing out of him, but he was relieved they stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Barely able to lift his head when his phone buzzed, Blue blearily blinked at his phone, sniffling as he rattled while trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>should i come check in on you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue wasn’t sure how to respond, light headed and lost as he read the message over a few more times. Usually people didn’t care to check in with him when they didn’t have sex in person, and he didn’t really want them to, anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But...the house felt too empty, and he wasn’t sure he could move properly with how shot his magic was in terms of sensitivity. He teared up for a different reason now, the thought of being left alone like this, of trying to do anything like this, was too much. Blue wasn’t sure if he thoroughly enjoyed what just happened, or if he wanted to break down for a little while to clear his head enough to think about it. Regardless, he didn’t like the idea of being left alone at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day Fifteen - Possessiveness/Oviposition/Lamias(CherryBerry)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: CherryBerry</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Possessiveness / Oviposition / Lamias / Aphrodisiacs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 444</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red, please, I’m tired…” Blue groaned, shoving at the snake’s face where he was trying to nuzzle and nip at his neck while he laid face down in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna mate,” Red huffed, tugging at Blue’s shorts insistently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Red!” Blue whined, not fighting the insistent lamia as he succeeded in tearing off his shorts, thankfully not literally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax~” Red hissed softly, Blue jumped when the snake nuzzled his sacrum, but sighed softly in pleasure when he began teasing around his pelvis. “I got thiss~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t try to fight his magic when it formed from his knees to his ribs, Red having to push his legs open to get to his entrance. Blue moaned when he felt Red’s tongue slip into him, thin, long and strangely cool as always.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna do anything,” he mumbled tiredly, although he spread his legs a little wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red pulled back with a purr, “That’ss fine~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue hummed in response, blushing and shuddering when one of Red’s hemipenes pressed into him. He whined softly when Red practically laid on top of him, sinking his fangs into his clavicle for a short moment before he cleaned the marrow with his tongue. The spread of warmth and pleasure grew more intense from the venom, leaving Blue moaning sharply when Red thrusted slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was different from his usual pace, when he was usually quick and rough, but Blue wasn’t complaining. What was different though was when Red brushed against his cervix, the sensation making him gasp and fluster in shock. He hadn’t summoned that himself, and usually Red’s venom didn’t cause it to do that-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue yelped when Red thrusted deep and hard suddenly, pushing past his cervix and letting him arch as his toes curled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Red!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh,” Red purred, nuzzling and flicking his tongue over Blue’s cheek as he stayed buried inside his womb. “Good mate. My mate. Love my mate~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-Ah I love you too- but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue jolted, Red moving with him as something large pressed into him. He gasped and tensed at the large, slow moving object sliding into him. Tears stung his sockets as it forced his cervix open wider before something settled into his womb, and Red breathed out as if in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what was that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eggss,” Red purred more, grinding gently into Blue as another slid into him, quickly followed by another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eggs!” Red huffed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blue shoved his face into his pillow and groaned, shuddering at the pleasure-pain mix from the stretch and relief of each egg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to warn me about things like this, Red!” he complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red just hissed happily and nuzzled into his neck once more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day Sixteen - Gangbang/Collars(Bad Sans Poly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: “First time” for Cross using his pussy, as it is mentioned he’s had sex before</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Bad Sans Poly (Nightmare/Killer/Cross/Dust/Horror)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Gangbang / Collars / Tentacles / First Time</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1552</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-Con</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t coming off until I say so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shot Killer a look out of the corner of his socket. The other skeleton had his grin plastered on as always, but it was more tense. Cross already didn’t like the tension in the throne room, the fact Killer seemed uneased just made it worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought I only had to go through this once, boss?” Killer asked after clearing his throat, weight shifting on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chain between them, attached to fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>collars</span>
  </em>
  <span> that only Nightmare could take off, clinked softly at the movement. They barely had but two feet to move with each other, which already was a mile too close to Killer for Cross’ liking. It didn’t help that he felt he was missing something that Killer and Nightmare knew about, only leaving him out of the loop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It isn’t about you today,” Nightmare hummed, eyeing the throne room door as it opened to let Horror and Dust slip inside. “It’s to make sure Cross doesn’t try to go anywhere.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross froze up at that, glancing from Killer to where Dust and Horror had walked up beside him. He narrowed his sockets at the fact it felt like Horror was eyeing him up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze snapped to Nightmare, not enjoying the look he was being given from his boss either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross startled at that, sockets wide as the chain leash went taut between him and Killer, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s gaze turned bemused, and he knew it was from the tight concern and near fear in his soul, something Nightmare was probably enjoying at the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I said so. How else am I to expect you to obey every command I give if you won’t listen to me now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross clenched his jaw, feeling the leering gazes of the others on him, while Nightmare kept his focus straight at Cross’ face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat flushed in his cheeks as he broke eye contact first, uneasy and trapped to either do it as Nightmare wished, or likely face his clothes getting ripped off. He wasn’t clueless, it was obvious now Killer had been through the same thing with Nightmare. Whatever it was, he had a bad feeling it wasn’t something he was going to enjoy or want a repeat of if Killer’s reaction had been anything to go off of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross’ blush only grew worse when he was left in his shirt, the collar and chain in the way of him being able to take it off. He flinched when the chain clinked as Killer moved, inhaling sharply when he sliced straight through the back of his shirt. Having Killer so close behind him was not ideal, but he stayed still, exposed and thoroughly disliking whatever Nightmare was planning already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Summon your ecto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross took a step away at that, cold washing over his soul in shock, only to freeze when Killer kept him from backing up further. Nightmare seemed much more amused, a smirk on his face as Dust cackled quietly behind a hand as he watched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop questioning my commands,” Nightmare replied shortly. “Now summon your ecto before I allow Killer to make you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross felt heat flush in his joints. Whether Nightmare knew of his and Killer’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>activities</span>
  </em>
  <span> outside of the castle was a fifty-fifty chance, but he wasn’t about to ask and bring forward more suspicion. He swallowed dryly, knowing he had no choice but to listen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Which one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare sighed as if exasperated or annoyed with him, skull resting on his hand, “Well regardless of which you choose, you’re certainly not going to be the one fucking anybody.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross felt like his skull was on fire, a shudder running through him at Killer’s erection already pressed up against his sacrum. He forced his body to fill out from his ribs to his knees, pressing his thighs together for even a smidge of control over what they could see of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, hey Killer, how often does he let ya fuck his cunt if that’s his first choice?” Horror snickered from where he was leaning against a pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer didn’t reply, but Cross could feel his own embarrassment that Horror knew they were fucking. There was no doubt Nightmare and Dust also knew it was true, which brought a million questions to mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but blurt out the most prominent one, “Is that what this is about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross hated the fact his voice cracked from how strained it was, clearing his throat when Nightmare raised a brow at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this punishment for being new and sleeping with your...second in command?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched when even Killer chuckled from behind him, weight pressing up against Cross’ back much more firmly. Cross hated the fact he felt so out of the loop, while Horror and Dust snickered from their own spots Nightmare seemed much less amused. His first thought was how fast he’d spoken out of turn, but before he could try to apologize, say he wouldn’t do it again, Nightmare was talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But you do need to learn that exclusivity does not exist here,” he hummed, Cross tensing when two tentacles slithered forward and coiled up his legs. “You all belong to me. Whatever relations you hold with the others is your concern, but I am making this clear now; you are still </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. To command or do with as I please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross couldn’t help the squeak that slipped out when the tentacles forced his knees to buckle. He choked with the sudden pressure of the collar as Killer was pulled along, nearly falling on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since you two seem so keen to waste time after missions with sex, Killer can get you ready for the others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross hissed when his legs were forced apart by Nightmare, hiding his face in his arms at the fact they were being watched. He couldn’t help the moan that was startled out of him when Killer grinded against him, his dick catching on Cross’ entrance. Cross hadn’t even felt him move to take off his shorts, which meant Nightmare was more involved than he could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit down on his tongue to smother the sound of surprise when Killer simply thrust in, tears pricking at his sockets from the lack of prep. Cross rocked back into Killer weakly, trying to hide the fact the friction and stretch burned like a bitch. He wasn’t ready to start yet, something Killer seemed to catch onto, considering he stayed still. One of Nightmare’s tentacles slithered up to where they were conjoined, teasing Cross’ clit and seeming to jumpstart Killer’s movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross couldn’t keep quiet with Killer filling him up, every nerve in his walls lighting up with pain and pleasure as he tried to adjust to the new sensations in addition to Nightmare rubbing his clit. The familiar rumble of Killer’s moan had him clenching down as he pulled out, Cross hissing a curse under his breath as a few tears slipped with a gasp when he thrust back in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You act like you’ve never fucked him before, Killer!” Dust snickered, sounding closer than Cross thought he was last he saw the lunatic of the team.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something on Killer’s face must have hinted to the fact that no, even with their frequent sex, Cross hadn’t been fucked like this before. His shame only grew when Nightmare chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems they haven’t…” Nightmare hummed, almost sounding amused. “In fact...it almost seems like Killer is well aware Cross is a virgin~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross wished he had the ability to melt into the floor, feeling far too exposed even ignoring the fact Killer was still rocking into him, and he couldn’t control the soft whimpers of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gonna get spoiled if ya keep going slow as a snail,” Horror commented. “He’s still gotta deal with us three.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shuddered at the reminder, unable to help the cry that was forced out of him when Killer suddenly thrust in. He didn’t fight the tentacle that forced him to lift his head again, looking at Nightmare with blurred vision, mentally begging to be allowed to cover his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let Killer do as he pleases with his time.” Nightmare smirked, wiping away one of Cross’ tears with a finger. “You’ll both get a turn with him when he’s done...Cross has to learn his place, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross locked up when Nightmare’s tentacle seemed to suck on his clit, calling out wordlessly as he squeezed his sockets shut through the orgasm. He barely caught Killer cursing behind him before his belly was filled with warmth, making him moan softly as more tears dripped off his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Killer...make sure Cross doesn’t try to fight off the other two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross almost mourned the absence of Nightmare’s tentacles when they retracted and Killer pulled out, weakly glaring as Dust walked over. He kept quiet, however, knowing what Nightmare expected of him. He knew Nightmare liked him being humiliated like this, and it was just once. If this proved his loyalty, he could suffer through them for today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just didn’t look forward to the mental toll it’d take later, when Cross had more time to think about what exactly had been gained at the cost of his body.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day Seventeen - Gloryhole/Cum Swallowing(SpicyMoney)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: SpicyMoney</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Gloryhole / Cum Swallowing</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 337</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cash smirked as he snatched the cash being offered through the hole by gloved fingers, stuffing it into his bra with the rest as he waited silently. Gloved hands were always such a mystery for if he was going to get human or monster cock put through. He had to keep himself from purring when the bright red magic came through, salivating at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his hand around the thick base, tongue pressed to the tip before he brought as much of it as possible into his mouth, swallowing around the obvious skeleton magic when it touched the back of his throat. The low groan on the other side of the wall was a compliment to his abilities, although Cash was much more focused on his own enjoyment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick and deep was easy for him, moaning around the thick cock in his mouth as he sucked hard on the tip intermittently. It wasn’t often this skeleton came in, and he had suspicions as to why that was, and who they were. Outside of this stall, however, was none of his business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt the tell-tale throb of the monster getting close and a low grunt before he swallowed down the release. Cash couldn’t help the soft purr, thighs pressed together tightly at his own arousal. Slowly he pulled away, teasingly sucking harshly one last time and hearing the hiss of overstimulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Waiting for the next person seemed tempting if only for the money, but Cash covered the hole back up once the cock was pulled out completely. His own arousal couldn’t wait, and he didn’t care for masturbating in a bathroom stall. He waited a few minutes just in case the suspected skeleton was still lingering around, before he opened the door and moved to step out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cash walked face first into a bony chest, startling him back as he stared up at the slightly taller skeleton, sockets going wide in surprise as Edge looked back at him, brow raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that answered that question.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day Eighteen - Shower/Solo/Masturbation(Slate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: Some OCs mentioned: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans), Ione(UL!Sans). All the Sans OCs are part of Onyx’s harem.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Slate (Swapfell Sans OC)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Shower / Solo / Masturbation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 904</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slate sighed in relief when he stepped under the scalding hot water, stretching his arms over his head as his tail stretched out behind him. It was a relief to be back at the house, where it was private and safe for him to let the extra appendage out of the uncomfortable coil he kept it in. Without it taking up the space in his pelvis, the magic that had gradually been pooling there could properly take form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Attempts to ignore his arousal for the past hour before they had all headed home had been a challenge. Slate’s control over his blush had been his only saving grace. Onyx hadn’t meant to get him riled up...at least he didn’t think so. He was already accustomed to her casual touching, despite the anxiety that welled up in his soul when she did it in public. Regardless, it had been very distracting. Her unabashed petting of his spine, worryingly close to his sacrum, would start up anytime River and Ione got on a ride, or if Currant went off on his own to terrorize one of the carnival employees running the games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slate personally had kept close to Onyx the entire time for that very reason. Going out to such a public place, loud and crowded, wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time. He wasn’t interested in going on the rides, paranoid over the height and spinning. Then there was the fact the games were overly expensive for the cheap toy prizes. However, keeping close to their shared mate had left him at her hands quite literally, which was something he had been hopeful for at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that he had attached himself to Onyx’s hip, instead of possibly holding her hand, keeping her occupied in ways other than touching him. Slate knew it was just a way to reassure herself that he was still there. It was his own fault he’d been too shy to make her stop. He knew being the newest to the relationship would have its downfalls, but being horny and afraid to gauge his partner’s interest was not a problem he planned for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick rinse was all he technically needed. The carnival had been a few hours of the evening, beforehand it was just lunch and a movie. Although he wished he could blame the fact Onyx had him sit in her lap the entire movie was the reason behind his arousal, instead of the fact a few touches to his spine had him feeling like a horny teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By now the soft mound of magic between his legs was almost painfully throbbing with need. Slate felt awkward using the shower as his chosen place to hide the fact he was going to masturbate, but he knew at least the others wouldn’t bother him while he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he tried to relax, quietly moving to sit and then lie back in the tub. Slate’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, one hand covering his mouth as he spread his legs, the other slipping down to tease at his clit. He couldn’t help the soft whimper he made, having to pause as his sockets stung with tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slate felt more heat rush to his face at the quiet, wet sound as he pressed two fingers into himself. He tried to focus on the feeling, the overwhelming sensations that wreaked havoc on his sensitivity. It was exactly what he was painfully desperate for, despite the tears streaming down his cheeks. Slowly he started moving his fingers, tail curling in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly thumbed his clit, trying not to sob as he clenched around his fingers. Risking Onyx coming to check on him wasn’t something he could afford. Despite everything, Slate hadn’t gotten around to letting her, or any of the others, see him like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As tempting as the thought was, anxiety over how Onyx might react fueled his shame and embarrassment over how easy it was to get him to orgasm. Concern over her finding it disgusting, or annoying, or even her being too worried about overwhelming him to even try touching him kept Slate shying away from sex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakily he moaned, fingers curled against his sweet spot, his toes and tail curled just as much as he breathed through the dangerously teetering pleasure and pain on the edge of an orgasm. Slate tried to thrust his fingers hard, choking on a sob as he came almost immediately, too frazzled and blissed out to try and work himself through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his fingers out slowly, breathing through the sharp tingles of overstimulation at the feeling. It took Slate a moment to level his breathing, to regain enough strength to stand back up and rinse off quickly before shutting off the water. Onyx might try to check on him otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slate forced his magic away before he was calm enough for it to dissipate properly, his thoughts going elsewhere as he dried his face and body. Magic still burned warmly on his cheeks and in his pelvis, failing at his attempt to banish the daydream of Onyx using her fingers instead. Or one of the many toys she kept in the bedroom. If he could manage another orgasm, which he couldn’t with how badly he shook after one, he was certain he would’ve fallen to the idea of pretending it was Onyx touching him instead.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day Nineteen - Humiliation/Exhibitionism(Krossmare)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: Continuation of Day 16, but not directly after.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Krossmare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Humiliation / Exhibitionism / Tentacles / Against the Wall / Cervix Penetration</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1248</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-Con</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So the one time rule only applies to Killer then?” Cross mumbled, unable to put forward the stoicism he usually maintained or even some snark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s tentacles were intruding under his clothes; teasing inside his ribcage, pushing down his shorts and curling around his pubic arch. All of it was sending warmth and magic to his cheeks and pelvis, only able to try and keep down the noises that threatened to escape him. It wasn’t as surprising as he thought it would be, but Cross still didn’t like the fact they were in the halls of the castle, instead of his own room or being taken to Nightmare’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never stated I’ve used Killer only once,” Nightmare purred, forcing Cross to look at him, a leering grin and half lidded socket filling Cross’ sight. “In fact, I said you all belong to me, to do with as I wish. I believe it should be inferred that means </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> I want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross shuddered, taking a shaky breath at the tentacle stirring the unformed magic slowly gathering in his pelvis. He couldn’t form it with the intrusion, but it was both a blessing and a curse, the contact with raw magic making his knees weak and threatening to make him lose control over his voice. He grabbed at Nightmare’s hoodie when the tentacle rubbed his arch as it pressed deeper, leaving him gasping before he clicked his mouth shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-in the hall?” Cross asked hesitantly, glancing around briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t seem terribly bothered by the audience last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flushed darker along his cheeks at the not completely untrue claim, unable to keep the whine from escaping when Nightmare slowly pulled the tentacle from his sensitive cloud of magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Form your pussy for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked up, fists tightening on the hoodie clenched in his hands as he hesitated, not meeting Nightmare’s gaze. Cross had only summoned it once after the incident he could only consider some kind of hazing ritual Nightmare did, where he’d been left sore, bloody and in a strange daze. There wasn’t much he could recall </span>
  <em>
    <span>after</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a strange, warm fuzz and gentle hands before waking up in his bed, bones stiff and painful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even the week after he’d been cautious to summon </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> again, alone or not, remembering the conflicting mix of pleasure and agony. Cross still couldn’t figure out if the confusion of the situation was muddling his feelings at the time, but he refused to believe he’d actually enjoyed the fact the pain had easily blurred together with his pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross ducked his head obediently, magic filling out from his ribs to his knees, an uncomfortable wetness already slicking between his legs as Nightmare’s tentacle returned to nudge and rub along his slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See,” Nightmare purred, tilting Cross’ face up to look at him in the socket. “You’re a proper slut for this kind of thing, Cross. I didn’t even expect you to be so wet already.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross jolted, trying to defend himself as shame welled up in his soul. Instead Nightmare’s teeth clacked against his, and his mouth was taken over by the other’s tongue, swallowing down his cry as the tentacle thrust into him. It was pain and bliss all at once, too much and just enough to leave him caught between fighting and giving in. He arched when the tentacle rubbed hard and deep inside of him, applying too much pressure to his g-spot and the back of his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could feel was pleasure as his orgasm hit suddenly, leaving him clawing at Nightmare’s shoulders, muffled by the kiss and feeling suffocated until he pulled away. Cross was left panting, trying to regain his barings when he shivered harshly with a whine, feeling Nightmare’s tentacle nudging a deeper entrance he hadn’t realized he’d formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave up as the tentacle pulled out and Nightmare only moved closer, looming over him until he pulled Cross up by his thighs, shorts abandoned, and pressed him against the wall. Cross could feel the heat of Nightmare’s cock pressed between his folds, sliding easily with slow movements, leaving him stuck between moving with him or refusing to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m not your slut,” Cross hissed weakly, turning his head away when Nightmare looked at him, refusing to acknowledge the power the other held over his head in the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think you’re whatever I want to call you,” Nightmare growled back. “But I do know you’re enjoying this...your negativity can only cover your pleasure to a point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross was cut off as he cried out when Nightmare thrust in, attempting to shove at his shoulders now before his hands were pinned over his head. It took all he had to keep from begging Nightmare to stop. Instead he gritted his teeth and held back moans and sobs, grunting when it felt like Nightmare might even force himself into whatever deeper expanse his magic had formed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When one of Nightmare’s tentacles targeted his clit, Cross broke, pulling at where his hands were bound as another orgasm crashed through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-too much- please- Night-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross could barely see through his tears- he hadn’t even realized he was actually crying- but he caught a glimpse of someone behind the taller skeleton. His soul seized up in horror realizing Killer was leaned against the wall, watching with his wide grin. Once more he tried getting away, shame and embarrassment flooding his soul at being seen like this. He didn’t want to think of the fact Killer was probably enjoying the show, instead of helping him get away. It wasn’t like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>expected</span>
  </em>
  <span> help from the psycho, even as desperate as he was for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pathetic whine broke his begging as Nightmare painfully thrusted deep enough to get past whatever deeper part was trying to keep him out. An agonized moan followed soon after at the strange coldness that filled him, a weaker orgasm leaving him quivering with his forehead against Nightmare’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. I think ya broke him, boss,” Killer snickered, snapping Cross out of his blissed out daze. “Got him crying and everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s chuckle only added to Cross’ humiliation, but he managed to swallow down the sob that threatened to break what little control he was maintaining over his reactions. He jumped when Nightmare’s thumbs rubbed slow circles on his hips, not having realized he was being held there now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All the more reason to get him cleaned up and in his room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare purred as he pulled out finally, Cross painfully aware and sensitive to the feeling as he inhaled sharply. The sound of the purr confused Cross immensely, trying to remember any time Nightmare truly purred, unable to think of a single time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope ya didn’t fuck his brains out like last time. Need him coherent this time, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know very well what we discussed, brat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer snorted as Cross startled when Nightmare let his hands go and moved his legs off his hips. Off balance and weak, he nearly collapsed before Nightmare had him in his arms, a very bewildering fact that had Cross trying to connect what the hell they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t seem ya did a good job at it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he needs rest to come to his senses again then we’ll wait until then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever ya say boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, Cross still had no fucking idea what they were going on about as he slowly lost the fight with his exhaustion.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day Twenty - Hate Sex(ErrorInk)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: ErrorInk</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Hate Sex / Heat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 662</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Non-Con</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-get off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, nope! You have to do something about your heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-that doesn’t mean it has to be w-with a pissant like you!” Error spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle to try and keep his demeanor enough to snarl and fight the soulless monster pinning him down, unable to use his strings to fight. How the tiny skeleton managed to best him physically was a fucking mystery, one Error wished he wasn’t aware he had to figure out as his hands were tied behind his back. The scalding heat in his bones was agony, but the fact someone had to touch him to subdue it was even worse than just suffering through a week of uncomfortable arousal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know you won’t find help! You hate being touched.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet y-you’re fucking sitting on me,</span>
  <em>
    <span> a-and</span>
  </em>
  <span> planning to r-rape me!” Error hated the squeak that slipped out as he was flipped onto his back, arms uncomfortably trapped beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow, emotionless white eyelights stared back at him, an uncomfortable fear creeping up in his soul at the wide grin that was plastered on Ink’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe this will just teach you that you need to stop meddling with universe codes!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error’s soul squeezed tighter in panic as Ink shoved his shirt up and his shorts down, leaving him uncomfortably bare to the artist now straddling his pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It-it’s my job!” Error tried to argue, squirming under Ink’s touch with the first sob escaping him at the fingers rubbing his pubic arch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know that’s not true. You just like to think it is,” Ink purred. “Just like how I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> not required to protect the universes from you. But that’s just not fun, now is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck off!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ll reevaluate that sentiment when your heat really kicks in~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that doesn’t m-make it any better!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error shrieked and tried to buck Ink off when his fingers invaded the gathering cloud of magic in his pelvis, keeping it from forming anything properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-Ink s-stop!” he begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A choked sob followed at the overwhelming sensations going straight from the raw magic to his soul, worse than the feeling of being touched on a good day. Regardless, when Ink pulled out his fingers for a blissful moment, Error’s magic snapped into place, uncomfortably wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-don’t, Ink, please-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error squeezed his sockets shut and turned his head away from the empty stare and grin he was being given. He cried as he grinded into Ink’s fingers when they penetrated him properly, wanting to get away while the heat in his soul fuzzed his thoughts, needing the release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Softly he moaned when Ink thumbed his clit and rubbed up against his g-spot. Error hiccuped and whimpered as Ink continued to focus on the two spots where he was most sensitive, pushing him towards an unwelcome orgasm that flooded his bones and soul with bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t last long, Ink’s body pushing his legs further apart, making him jump but unable to even move an inch. He didn’t look at the other skeleton, wanting it to be over and done with as soon as possible. Error didn’t doubt Nightmare knew what was happening, but he did doubt any help would be sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastard was probably enjoying the fact he was suffering, feeding on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error gasped as Ink thrusted into him, the sensation was twisted into something enjoyable by his heat, but he sobbed all the same. He was doomed to this for however long Ink’s interest lasted. His strings wouldn’t work properly during his heat, much less without use of his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ink leaned over him, hitting that perfect spot over and over, overstimulating and flooding all sense out of his mind, he didn’t fight. Error didn’t fight when sharp canines sank into his clavicle, his heat making the pain burn sweetly as he gave up. He didn’t want to remember it all after everything was said and done, even if he couldn’t forget completely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day Twenty-One - Fucking Machine(Sanster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Sanster</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Fucking Machine / Cum Milking (?)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 306</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Non-Con</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doc-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quiet. Unless you’d like me to gag you again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans snapped his mouth shut as he shook with silent sobs. Each movement of the machine sent pain through his pelvis and magic. His walls felt bruised and over stretched, his clit throbbed with overstimulation, but he clamped down with a strangled whimper as he came again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being forced into each orgasm he was only giving less magic, it had to stop soon, right? Sans felt light headed, hiccuping as he tried again to get some semblance of rhythm with what little strength he had. It was all he could do to hurry it along, his wrists burning from the ropes keeping them pulled over his head, straining his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you aren’t being as productive as you were last week.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could manage was a whine as Gaster stopped the machine while it was buried to the hilt inside of him, rattling with exhaustion and fear that he was going to make him go longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess if you can’t offer adequate magic each week, I’ll have to start your brother on the same schedule.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Sans jolted, gasping at the pain that flared inside him and along his wrists as the machine and ropes tugged at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze when Gaster grabbed his chin, forcing him to look the scientist in the eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I suggest you start eating your portions properly, Sans, because I know Papyrus has a large excess of magic from you giving him most of yours. All that magic that could be put to good use.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll eat, I promise,” Sans hiccuped, “just d-don’t touch Papyrus-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, one more time and then you can go back to your room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sobbed as the machine started up again, pain stabbing through his abdomen as he went limp in defeat.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day Twenty-Two - Biting/Marking/Heat(HoneyBBQ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: HoneyBBQ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Biting / Marking / Heat</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 677</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-con teasing</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mutt, c’mon…” Stretch groaned, half heartedly shoving at his boyfriend’s face when he leaned in for another kiss. “I don’t feel great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an easy way to fix that,” Mutt purred in response, grinning as he nipped at Stretch’s fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He caught the offending hand in his own, pressing a softer kiss to Stretch’s wrist once he did, intertwining their fingers afterwards as Stretch sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” he replied for the umpteenth time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even mean going the whole way!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but I don’t want to risk the chance of us getting carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stretch grumbled, glaring at Mutt in his peripheral as he straddled Stretch’s hips. The pressure made his face flush a brighter orange, a similar heat flaring in his pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mutt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re both dressed! Nothin’ suspicious here,” Mutt defended quickly, a grin plastered on his face as he held his hands up innocently. “Bet ya’d enjoy a massage though, honey.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt grinned victoriously when Stretch sighed and buried his face in the pillow under his skull, signalling defeat. He really didn’t plan on getting down and dirty, as tempting as it was. But running the chance of pregnancy was not on either of their agendas, so he’d refrain from sex until Stretch’s heat passed. Keeping close and getting to touch Stretch as much as possible would make up for it...for the most part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teasing him wasn’t out of the part though, which was easy enough as he shimmied a little lower down his legs, intentionally sitting heavily on Stretch’s hips as he did. It earned him a grunt and the bird flipped at him, but Stretch was back to being pliant beneath him as he began applying proper pressure with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t as easy to press at Stretch’s spine like Mutt was used to, not with the ecto that filled out the usually empty space from his ribs to his knees. However, it was just as rewarding feeling the tense pseudo-muscle relax the longer he went, working his way up his boyfriend’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt quietly purred in response to the deep one Stretch was starting to produce, smirking at how he pressed his legs together when Mutt moved up to reach higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Offer is still on the table ta help. Can’t use my dick, but I still have ten fingers and a tongue,” Mutt teased, not receiving a response of any kind other than a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left it at that. No reason to keep poking at Stretch, at least for the moment. Mutt knew how uncomfortable heats were without relief, but their relationship complicated matters. With how comfortable they were with each other, there was too much of a chance that a souling would result. They’d both agreed that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> something they were aiming for any time soon, if ever. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least help somewhat if he could!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he was sitting right back where he had been, putting pressure into Stretch’s hips as he leaned forward over his back, massaging through his hoodie along his shoulder blades. Mutt smirked when Stretch arched up against him, grinding up against the obvious erection he was sporting. Despite grinding back, Mutt didn’t move to undress his partner or further the teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead he slowly pulled Stretch’s hoodie aside, baring the unmarked ivory bones of his cervical vertebrae and clavicle. Mutt couldn’t help but to lean down, eventually covering Stretch with his own body, to nuzzle into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-gettin’ a little too close,” Stretch mumbled when he shifted away shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, just enjoying your scent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh, cause I-I totally believe that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, you shouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What- </span>
  <em>
    <span>ah, fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt purred deeply as Stretch whimpered, his body locking up as Mutt slowly let go of the bone puncturing bite he’d left on his collarbone. Slowly he licked away the beading marrow, chuckling lowly at how Stretch seemed breathless and much more orange in the face than a moment before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just come from that?” Mutt snorted, laughing when Stretch shoved at his face again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck off!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day Twenty-Three - Thigh Fucking(SpicyBBQ)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: SpicyBBQ</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Thigh Fucking</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 423</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re never going to top again if this is what’s going to result.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge grumbled at the chuckle Mutt gave, refusing to make any sound of pleasure despite the throb of his pussy around nothing. Just the friction of Mutt’s cock against his folds had him dripping with arousal, gripping the counter tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t act like you’re not enjoying this alone,” Mutt purred beside Edge’s skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The low rumble under his words made Edge shiver, cheeks burning brighter as he squeezed his thighs around Mutt. He smirked when the taller skeleton grunted, but hissed when all it earned him was a sharp thrust, rubbing against his clit perfectly. It didn’t help that he couldn’t argue, despite wanting more than just teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would be better if you’d actually fuck me,” Edge spat, reluctantly baring his neck when Mutt pressed a kiss to his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All in good time, precious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Preferably before our time runs out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mutt purred, not saying another word, but he went a little quicker. The wet noises of their movement filled the silence, making it all that more embarrassing to Edge. He didn’t plan on getting caught like this by Razz, when they were supposed to be cooking. The latter had only stepped out to get what they were missing, but apparently Mutt saw it as enough time for a quickie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only this isn’t what Edge was considering when he reluctantly agreed to a quickie. The pinch to his clit made him inhale sharply, flinching back against Mutt before elbowing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What have I said-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you like it,” Mutt growled playfully, nipping along his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edge growled back more irritably, refusing to agree despite the rush of heat to his pelvis. Mutt didn’t pinch at him anymore, at least, instead teasing and circling the bundle of nerves instead, knowingly pushing Edge closer to the edge as he rocked into Mutt’s thrusts. He moaned sharply when he finally came, ignoring Mutt’s chuckle as he simply kept moving slowly despite the fresh slick joining the rest between his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could even say they needed to get to the bedroom for anything more, Edge heard the door unlock. Mutt very suddenly was not behind him or between his legs, leaving him scrambling to pull up his pants and straighten out his shirt before Razz stepped into the kitchen. Edge cursed the heat on his cheeks, Razz raising his brow at him and then Mutt, who was relaxed at the table, looking completely unbothered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to know,” Razz grumbled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day Twenty-Four - Cockwarming("Rust")</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans), Ione(UL!Sans), Slate(SF!Sans)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: "Rust" Currant/Ione</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Cockwarming / Cumflation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count:</b>
  <span> 479</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione buried his face into the pillow as he moaned, shuddering through what had to be his third orgasm already. The renewed warmth blooming into his belly made him clench, feeling Currant shudder from behind him. Soft petting over the faint bulge of his belly soothed the ache of his stretched magic, allowing him to relax again as Currant stayed buried inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to get walked in on if we keep going like this,” Ione sighed, but didn’t make a move to pull himself away from the warm body behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that as if Onyx would be bothered seeing us like this,” Currant snorted in return, nuzzling into Ione’s neck and kissing his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m more worried about Slate, he gets embarrassed when he sees any of us having sex.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause the lil shit’s actin’ like a prude,” Currant chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione smacked at his hand lightly, “That’s not nice. Onyx said he’s not asexual, just that he needs some time to adjust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow, dick,” Currant huffed, nipping at Ione’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure I have a pussy right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Regardless</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. Onyx has already warned you several times to be mindful of his boundaries, do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to upset her again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the more pressing matter is whether or not your LT has gone back to the backseat instead of riding shotgun on your day,” Currant hummed, petting down Ione’s sternum slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione flushed faintly, “I don’t appreciate the change of topic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not changing it, just pausing it. How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione huffed as he picked at a loose string coming out from his pillow case. It was harder to focus on how his LT made everything ache in need when he’d already been through three rounds. For all he knew, it was done for a few days, or it could be back minutes after telling Currant he was okay. Then he’d feel like a liar and keep quiet, not wanting to make Currant stay in the bed with him for the rest of the afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I feel fine right now,” he replied quietly, shifting his hips back against Currant, exhaling shakily at the sweet sensitive pleasure it shot through him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currant’s hand moved and squeezed his hip gently, before his petting turned to going along Ione’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good. Feel like taking a nap while we wait to see if ya kicked it to the curb for a few more days?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione sighed in relief and nodded, nuzzling up under Currant’s chin with a shudder when the taller skeleton adjusted behind him. The warm blanket was pulled up over them with magic, for at least Slate’s sake if the other three returned before they woke up. Ione settled down and relaxed as Currant purred quietly behind him as they both dozed off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Day Twenty-Five - Cuckolding/Cervix Penetration(Onyx's Harem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), River(US!Sans), Currant(UF!Sans)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: “CherryBerry” / Onyx’s Harem - Currant/River/Onyx</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Cuckolding / Cervix Penetration</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 834</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-con due to reluctancy/hesitation, but it is consensual</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah, wait, Currant-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, what’s got ya all jittery now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River flushed blue along his cheeks as he shivered, clinging to Currant’s arms where they trapped him against the bed. He wasn’t even sure how he’d let Currant get him this far, where the other’s cock was gliding between his folds and he couldn’t deny he was wet. Regardless, he shyly glanced at the wide open door, which Currant hadn’t even tried to shut despite knowing their shared partner would be home any minute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s going to see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currant raised a brow, but River met his gaze regardless, unable to help the soft whine, “I’m serious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Currant sighed, “don’t worry about it, okay? Let her see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River gasped as Currant grinded against him again, clenching around nothing when one of the barbs caught on his clit. He teared up as Currant did it again before he pressed into him, if only just barely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya can still safeword, lovebug.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River blinked up at Currant, ribs hitching faintly as he squeezed Currant’s arms gently before he slowly shook his head, “...I-I’m okay,” he mumbled, shyly looking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River nodded slowly, shuddering when Currant leaned down to nuzzle his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got ya, don’t worry about a thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something River couldn’t promise to do, but he slowly nodded again anyways, a shaky moan escaping as Currant pressed deeper into him. The feeling of piercings dragging inside of him was unfamiliar, but the burning stretch sent pleasant shivers up his spine. River squeezed Currant’s arms when he hit the limits of his magic, whimpering softly as Currant thrusted against the back of his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, ya know you can let me go deeper,” Currant purred as he pressed a kiss to River’s cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic bloomed across his cheeks much brighter now, not wanting to acknowledge the request, but also clenching at the thought of feeling him go deeper. He summoned his womb with a shudder, returning the kiss Currant pressed to his teeth before squeaking as he suddenly hilted inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River choked as Currant dominated his mouth, arched against the taller skeleton as tears streaked down his cheeks. It was always so much when anything went deep enough to penetrate his cervix, and the heat from Currant’s magic made it all the more intense. He didn’t even have a moment to adjust before he was moaning and scrabbling to cling onto Currant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currant was going hard and quick, River barely able to think of the fact he’d be feeling the bruises well into tomorrow. All he could focus on was the pleasurable agony of the burn each time Currant’s barbs dragged along his walls, or forced through his cervix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Currant-” River whined softly as he rolled his hips into the thrusts, feeling coiling pleasure in his belly. “I-I’m gonna-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead, lovebug,” Currant chuckled as he thrusted hard, reaching down to tease his clit. “I’m sure Onyx would love to see and hear how much ya love my cock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River’s gaze shot to the door, sockets wide seeing their partner leaned against the door frame. He wailed as he arched against Currant at a particularly rough thrust, orgasm hitting then and there. Currant didn’t stop, keeping the rough pace up as River hiccuped, hiding his face against his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Onyx- ah-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currant moaned lowly as heat bloomed inside of River’s womb, leaving him rattling through the aftershocks as Currant stayed buried inside him. River jumped when he felt warm, soft hands on his skull, whining as Currant pulled back and out of him slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked up at Onyx, tears pouring from his sockets as he grabbed at her hands when they cupped his cheeks, “I-I’m sorry,” he hiccuped, “I-I-I never a-asked-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you need to ask?” Onyx cooed, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we never talked like I said w-we would- b-before I-I’d-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you we could, but we didn’t have to,” she purred softly, rubbing slow circles on his cheeks, wiping away the tears. “You remember the safeword, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly River nodded, jumping faintly when he felt Currant sit next to him, before the latter coaxed him to sit up properly. River let himself be tugged into Currant’s lap, shivering when his hands drifted over the ecto that still fleshed out his abdomen and thighs. Shyly he glanced away when Onyx moved closer, thighs squeezed together until her touch made him slowly part them once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the safeword, River?” Onyx prompted, setting his legs to be spread atop of her own as she sat facing them both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...N-needle,” he mumbled quietly, blushing as her hands teased higher up his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems like you two had some fun~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>River gasped when her hand moved to his pussy, flushing brightly as he looked at her with wide sockets. Half lidded, bright yellow orbs stared back at him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s my turn to have some fun too, don’t you think?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Day Twenty-Six - Gags(Tango)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Tango</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Gags</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 335</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hn-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sh, you’re gonna get us caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust sobbed into Dance’s shoulder at his slow pace, trying to angle or move his hips to make him go faster as he clung to his partner’s hoodie. He didn’t feel bad that his drool and tears were making a wet spot, not when Dance was being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could barely keep his balance on one foot, the other leg stretched and hooked over Dance’s shoulder as Lust was pinned to the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he told Dance he needed him immediately, he thought they’d go home first, not test their luck in the backstage! It didn’t help that his boyfriend was teasing him, controlling the pace, seeing as Lust had no leverage. He couldn’t beg either, gagged with a random scarf from one of the costumes to keep him quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust moaned softly when Dance brushed over his g-spot, purposefully clenching down and hearing him hiss in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Impatient?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust nodded frantically, whining when Dance chuckled at him. He squealed a moment later, however, as he scrambled to hold onto Dance’s shoulders at the sudden thrust. It took all he had not to moan louder with each one, Dance splitting him open, the stretch burning with pleasure. It was hard staying on his toes, with Dance practically lifting him off the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried in relief when his orgasm washed over him, clamping down on Dance as he grunted, only lasting a few more moments. Lust moaned at the warmth coating his walls, panting as they stood there a moment, before Lust tugged at the gag to pull it out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-we’re going to make a mess when you pull out,” Lust whispered, not wanting anyone on-stage to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dance hummed, smirking faintly, “Guess you better get us home before I do then, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lust stuck his tongue out, and he would’ve shoved Dance’s shoulder if he wasn’t worried the jostle would make a mess, “You owe me another round then when I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Day Twenty-Seven - Stuck in Wall(RottenJoke)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: RottenJoke</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Stuck in Wall / Overstimulation</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 789</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Razz, this isn’t funny!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is!” Razz snorted from the other side of the wall, where Sans’ lower half was sticking through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no clue how this had happened, he wasn’t tired or hungry or low on magic, and somehow the teleport was botched? Sans hadn’t ever landed himself stuck in something, even with a botched teleport. Whether or not he should be considering himself lucky for not being cut in half, he was more concerned about how he was going to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Razz!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans jumped at the squeeze to his tailbone, followed by his partner’s snicker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You can’t expect me not to find your laziness backfiring as hilarious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean ya gotta grope me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic was warming up his cheeks from embarrassment, and his spine ached from the awkward angle where it was trapped in the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please call Stretch or your brother! Or even Red, please? This hasn’t happened before,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>and I’m going to panic if we don’t fix it soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to add.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared, at least not yet. Sans’ HP was steady, he wasn’t in any actual pain that warned of damage. It was just...a very unfortunate event to have occurred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I like you like this,” Razz chuckled, Sans going still as he felt his shorts slip off. “Besides, you seem fine...your HP isn’t dropping. Are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans wanted to voice the ache in his spine, but Razz continued to touch his tail bone, the roughness of his gloves tracing over the holes of Sans’ sacrum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...N-no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, then we can continue. Why don’t you summon your pussy for me, hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans whined but did as he was asked, keeping it to his pelvis so he didn’t find out how painful it’d be to try and have his ecto stuck in the wall as well. He couldn’t move into Razz’s touches as he teased his clit, suffering the teasing as two fingers slid into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“R-Razz…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans shuddered, clenching around the fingers inside of him as Razz curled them right against his sweet spot, “J-just fuck me, please, I want to get outta here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Razz paused, but seemed to take mercy on him, as the fingers left soon after. Sans awkwardly spread his legs, despite how it put more pressure on his spine. Trying to brace his hands against the wall only helped so much. Razz’s hands on his iliac crests were the only warning he had before Razz was hilted inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sputtered as a moan was drawn out of him, tearing up faintly at the burn of being not quite wet enough and Razz being dry. Sans gasped as Razz started his usual, unforgiving pace. Sans clawed at the wall as he moaned and whined, babbling for Razz to slow down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t. Instead, Sans felt one of Razz’s hands slip down to tease his clit. His walls clamped down, making each thrust all that more intense. Sans cried out when Razz rubbed up against his g-spot, trying to angle his hips as he did it again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Razz-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans sobbed as he locked up, whining as Razz continued to thrust through his orgasm. He couldn’t get away, and the overstimulation was already tingling through the pseudo nerves of his ecto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please- Razz, I can’t-” Sans whined, unable to buck against the thrusts, needing Razz to come soon before he couldn’t take it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Razz purred from the other side of the wall, gently pinching and tugging at Sans’ clit. “One more for me~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans hiccuped, groaning as Razz continued to abuse his clit and g-spot, feeling the slow creep of his pleasure building once more. Razz was getting more erratic, less focused on keeping a steady pace and more on his own release. Sans tried clenching around him to hurry them to completion, feeling the discomfort of his magic growing raw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Razz grunted, and Sans felt the warmth spill into him. He wailed as he came right after, legs feeling weak as he whimpered. Razz was still slowly thrusting through the blissful pleasure, but Sans’ nerves felt like they were getting zapped with every movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Razz- too much,” he coughed, trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Razz purred, slowly pulling out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sans could feel the cum dripping down his femurs, his face ablaze at the rogue thought that Razz might be taking a picture, and he’d never know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Can you please call someone now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right! You’re still stuck, I’ll call Stretch! At least he’s the least likely to tease you for being in this position!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...W-wait, Razz, at least pull my shorts back up!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Day Twenty-Eight - Dacryphilia/Clothing Theft(Cream)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Cream (LV20!Cross)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Dacryphilia / Clothing Theft / Knotting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 902</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream could feel the magic heating up his cheeks as he stared at Cross. And Cross stared back at him. It felt like ages, unable to be the one to break the silence or staredown, both of them equally surprised. Dream hadn’t expected Cross back for a few more hours, and Cross didn’t expect...</span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shuddered as Cross broke eye contact first, a purple blush rising to his face as his eye roamed over Dream now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I wasn’t going to get it dirty!” Dream squeaked. As if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Cross couldn’t care less about if the jacket he had on got dirty, but he still felt bad for not asking first before he put it on. It didn’t help that his magic was summoned from his chest to his knees, legs pressed together in a small attempt to offer himself modesty. Even if that was never the goal, it also wasn’t his goal to get caught like this!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I can put it back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream jumped at the near growl Cross responded with, the larger skeleton seeming surprised himself at his reaction if the darkening blush was anything to go by. Cross cleared his throat, shutting the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flustered, Dream sputtered for a moment, staring up at Cross as he stood in front of him now, so much taller than he had been before the LV. He swallowed dryly, seeing the hungry gaze roaming over his chest and down to his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yes,” Dream admitted finally, slowly moving to sit properly, legs spread as teasingly as he dared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you need?” Cross asked lowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross’ voice sent shivers down Dream’s spine as heat burned in his pelvis, unable to help the small sound that escaped him. The intensity of Cross’ gaze felt like it was burning into him, the unwavering heat and patience making Dream feel light headed. All of that was his, all of Cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallowed again, inhaling shakily as he spread his legs properly, “I need you to fuck me-ee!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scrabbled at Cross’ skull where it was very suddenly between his legs, a scalding tongue slithering into him as he clung to Cross’ horns finally. He cried out wordlessly as Cross targeted his g-spot with ease, assaulting it over and over as sharp teeth brushed over his folds and clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cross!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a strangled moan, his mouth covered with his hand as he came. Dream whimpered when Cross pulled away right after, clenching around nothing as he watched Cross shove down his shorts. He shuddered as he was pinned to the bed, letting Cross maneuver him into a comfortable position. Dream gasped as he was split open and filled very suddenly, his sockets stung with tears of pleasure at the direct magic-on-magic contact as Cross purred beside his skull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-this okay?” Cross rumbled, Dream nodding and turning his face to bury it against Cross’ neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quick, hard thrust had him squealing, Dream’s arms wrapped around Cross’ shoulders and fisted in his jacket at the overwhelming </span>
  <em>
    <span>glee</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came from Cross everytime they had sex. It had tears pouring down his cheeks before his heightened sensitivity did, unable to keep quiet as Cross purred and continued to fuck into him. Dream could barely keep count as he came again and again, but Cross didn’t stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-Cross-” he hiccuped, moaning weakly as Cross thrusted against the limits of his battered magic. “I-I need a break-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross rumbled faintly, turning his head to catch Dream in a kiss, something he couldn’t fight as he whimpered with the rougher thrusts. He could only sob as another orgasm rolled through him, drowning in the pleased emotions that wafted off of Cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little longer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream whined but nodded, opening his mouth to Cross when the larger skeleton leaned down for another kiss, feeling the soreness slowly settling in his pelvis and magic. He jolted with a squeak when Cross slipped a hand down to tease his clit, slowly working him up to another orgasm, Cross’ thrusts growing more erratic and rough. It was a relief and more pain to Dream, knowing Cross was close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squeezed the fabric of Cross’ jacket as he pulled back from the kiss, arching up as he wailed when Cross pulled him flush against his hips. Dream sobbed at the flood of heat inside of him, painfully plugged inside him by the thick knot as he shuddered through his own agonizing orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-too much, Cross-” Dream gasped, hiccuping as he clenched at any small movement Cross made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not hurt, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream could hear the genuine concern that always came with the question, shakily groaning as he reluctantly shook his head. Cross had never injured or hurt him on purpose, and it was never outside of a heat. Regardless, the splitting pain of Cross’ knot and the countless orgasms didn’t help stop the flow of tears from his sockets or the throbbing ache in his pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I’m f-fine,” Dream managed after a moment, closing his sockets as Cross pressed their foreheads together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quietly purred in response to Cross’ own louder purr, enjoying the moment of peace before he’d have to go through the pain of getting Cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should wear my clothes more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sputtered at the suddenness of the comment, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cross!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Day Twenty-Nine - SOUL Sex/Tentacles/Restraints(NightKiller)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: NightKiller</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: SOUL Sex / Tentacles / Restraints / Knotting</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1487</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-con / non-con</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Note(s)</b>
  <span>: Ties into Days 16/19 as a precursor event</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer didn’t trust whatever this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>one bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had his knife in hand, a grin plastered on his face like always, but the entire feeling of the room was </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Nightmare was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet, sitting on his throne, staring Killer down. Wisely, he kept his distance, knowing too well the reach of those tentacles, despite knowing he had to approach sooner or later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya called, boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breaking the silence felt like a crime in itself, and Killer knew very well if Nightmare wanted him dead, he’d already be dust on the floor. Not that it was much consolation, considering he’d been beat to within an inch of his life for just nicking the bastard with his knife. Killer hadn’t even known who the fuck Nightmare was then, and he still wasn’t sure why he bothered to agree to his demands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s voice was cool, unbothered. Despite the hollow feeling in his chest, Killer knew well enough when to be a little on edge. Ignoring the uneasy prickle of distrust, he stepped forward, slowly closing the distance until he was a good two yards from the throne. Although he was less concerned about the throne, and more concerned about the fact he still couldn’t read Nightmare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here Killer thought he’d actually begun to understand how to read him, leaving him without ground to stand on to figure out what the hell Nightmare wanted him for-!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer froze when Nightmare’s tentacles moved, acutely aware of the specific one extending out to pull away his soul from where it hovered it front of his chest. The frigid aura Nightmare gave off made him shiver, not daring to move even as one tentacle managed to cinch his hands behind his back. His knife was gone, but that didn’t matter so much as he tried to find an explanation for why Nightmare wanted his soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty sure ya destabilized it recently enough,” Killer coughed, not reacting to the glance Nightmare gave him, “still ain’ feelin’ nothin’, don’t need it again yet-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why you’re here,” Nightmare hummed as he leaned back, Killer’s soul now hovering in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The freezing press of Nightmare’s thumb to his soul had Killer gasping as he jolted in the tentacle’s hold, “W-what the fuck?” Killer snapped. “Why am I here then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare smirked, standing from the throne as he walked closer to Killer. Killer leaned away as best he could from Nightmare, only kept in place by the tentacle restraining him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re unfortunate, being my only henchman for the moment,” Nightmare purred, “especially when I need to feed at the same time I was planning to have you prove your loyalty to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-that doesn’t explain why you’re messing with my soul-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer gritted his teeth with a hiss as he turned his skull away, feeling a discomforting warmth beginning to prickle through his bones and in his soul. It amplified the chill of Nightmare’s fingers that much more, as they squeezed the target shaped soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are many ways for me to feed, and just as many ways for you to prove your loyalty. Unfortunately, I’ve grown bored of the AUs for the moment, and you’re the closest in reach to help me with that predicament…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room shifted, leaving Killer’s vision spinning as he tried to readjust to the surroundings, going from the familiar throne room to one he’d never seen. It was a bedroom. That was easy enough to tell if the large bed was anything to go by. It was just as easy to guess it was Nightmare’s, because it sure as hell wasn’t Killer’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Nightmare’s voice startled Killer out of his daze, “are you going to prove your loyalty to me, or should I cut you loose before I regret saving you from that forsaken AU?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Killer wasn’t sure he heard Nightmare right, but the intent stare, blank and waiting for an answer said otherwise. He had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of all things, being given an out wasn’t one of them. Then again, until now, he didn’t expect Nightmare to molest his soul, but that had already been proven contradictory. All signs were pointing to Nightmare planning on whatever loyalty test this was to be sexual, which didn’t seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>unappealing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It really felt like it was a damned if he did, damned if he didn’t scenario, but Killer couldn’t care less. Slowly his grin returned with a sneer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are ya gonna get started or hang me out to dry? I’m waitin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s socket narrowed, and Killer briefly wondered if he just asked for a death sentence before he was very suddenly knocked breathless as he was flung onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Strip.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer snickered as he sat up, unabashedly removing his jacket and shirt, but he faltered with a grunt when his soul was squeezed. He shuddered, narrowing his sockets towards Nightmare, who smirked right back with a raised brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem awfully eager now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer raised a brow, “Should I not be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare was quiet for a moment, Killer simply grinned seeing the faintest blue blush building on his cheeks as Killer kicked off his shorts. He didn’t fight the tentacles that pinned him, just raised a brow when Nightmare seemed contemplative. It lasted barely a moment, before Nightmare hit him with an overwhelming demand to summon his magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer could already feel the emotions prickling in his soul as Nightmare pulled away his influence, what was keeping it locked all away so perfectly. He gasped wetly as Nightmare was suddenly straddling him, naked as well, with his own ecto summoned. Couldn’t even appreciate the curves Nightmare had, not with the liquid hate pouring more intensely from his sockets as he went still, breath hitching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Nightmare purred, Killer moaning weakly as the wet warmth of Nightmare’s walls slipped over his cock until Nightmare was seated flush against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated the whimper that slipped out when the control further broke the destabilizing magic keeping his emotions away, struggling as Nightmare moaned above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-boss- too much-” he hiccuped, refusing to cry out or sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing fine,” Nightmare purred, drawing another strangled moan out of Killer as Nightmare lifted himself up and settled right back down with a wet noise, a proper blush on his dark cheekbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer felt like he would strongly disagree if he could manage words anymore, panting and trying not to make too much noise. Too much was being demanded of his soul, everything feeling fuzzy and agonizing between his conflicted emotions and physical pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a little more...your guilt is just what I needed~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharp tug, a demand from Nightmare to his soul, had Killer soundlessly screaming as he came, feeling Nightmare clench down around him with a softer moan in return. All the sensations left Killer dizzy, panting and barely aware of the single eyelight just inches from his face. Slowly, the familiar disconnect settled back into his soul, Nightmare’s cold magic forcing his own into a numb echo of everything he just felt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you back in your skull yet, dumbass?” Nightmare grumbled, startling Killer briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were still in the large, and frankly very comfortable, bed. It was...surprising, to say the least. Killer expected to be alone, or dumped in his own room already to clean himself up. As he blinked away the blur to his vision, it became more obvious that Nightmare was still on top of him, which was...confusing. Killer felt sluggish mentally as he pulled himself together, barely able to move to sit up before Nightmare was hissing at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you fucking dare!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer stopped, brow raised as a brighter blush bloomed oved Nightmare’s face, and he slowly realized both their ectos were still summoned...and they were still very connected. Nightmare seemed to know where his mind was going, and Killer couldn’t help the grin that was growing on his face from amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say a fucking word-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Little stuck there boss?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...pretty sure you just did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer snorted before he swore when Nightmare tried pulling himself off, grappling to keep him from moving again as he glared up at his boss. Nightmare seemed just as discomforted by the painful tug, but seemed to attempt to act smug regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your fault, I didn’t plan to get stuck like this, I still have work to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All he could do was shrug, still grinning as Nightmare frowned down at him, “This better not happen next time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Killer blinked at that, sockets wide, “...You actually plan on there being a next time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare smirked, Killer still mildly surprised as he leaned down, elbows placed on either side of Killer’s head. It was hard not to break the moment by groping the very tempting breasts pressed to his ribs, but he stayed focused on Nightmare’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you belong to me, after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have zero fucking clue how to write a focus on Killer with how his soul works/repressing the emotions he apparently feels once and awhile. Oh well.</p><p><b>Note</b>: In reference to Day 16 with Killer's uneasiness; Nightmare doesn't plan to do SOUL play/sex with this intensity after this incident, but Killer is unaware of that decision.</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it!! Tomorrow is the finishing piece that wraps it all together! uvu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Day Thirty - Aftercare(Krossmare)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: Ties into Days 16/19/29; this is directly after Day 19's events</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Krossmare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Aftercare</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 1544</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: Dub-con/non-con with Cross from Day 19 is addressed</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross sighed softly as he slowly woke up, feeling strangely comfortable in his bed. He flinched when a hand touched his cheek, sockets flying open only to be left staring up at Killer’s face. Immediately he went stiff, not daring to risk looking away as he tried to take everything around him into account. Killer said nothing, and Cross didn’t dare speak first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever they were, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> his room. It was actually soft, and whatever blankets were on it were too smooth. Cross quickly realized he was much more bare than he remembered being in the hallway, everything clicking again as a blush bloomed across his cheeks. He glared as Killer seemed to grin wider, before Cross blinked at his cheek being poked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Bout time ya woke up. Boss was waitin’ for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross attempted to sit up, to get away from where he was lying back between Killer’s legs, only to be yanked back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah, Boss had to go deal with Horror and Dust. Means you get to wait around with me until he gets back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heat flushed his cheeks as Cross glared up at Killer, who simply grinned back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t stop fucking petting his skull</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Cross swatted at the offending hand, embarrassed remembering what Killer had walked up on in the hallway. The reminder brought more awareness to his person, how not just his shorts were missing, but all of his clothes were gone now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this, some planned double teaming?” he grumbled sharply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross had yet to manage a serious conversation with Killer about what the hell had happened in the throne room. About why he hadn’t gotten </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> warning when Killer seemed well aware of what was going to happen. Shame still burned in his soul when he thought about it, and he was sure Nightmare enjoyed that fact. He’d expected that kind of humiliation to be instigated by Killer, but not with Nightmare and the other two-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flinched away from Killer’s hand when it traced his temple, the wet trail left behind startling him. Cross hated the fact he was getting worked up over nothing, to the point he hadn’t realized he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Killer didn’t shove him back down when he sat up, and he didn’t bother to look back at the other’s expression. Cross knew too well Killer probably enjoyed seeing him upset, like the asshole he was, but he couldn’t linger on it long as the door opening startled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s gaze wasn’t even focused on him, and still, Cross felt drowned by his presence as he shivered faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to get him so worked up already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything, he did that to himself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross cringed away from the sharp look Nightmare gave him, bowing his head obediently as he didn’t dare speak unless he was addressed. He didn’t try to cover himself, well aware of how it would just get used against him eventually in one snide comment or another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s like he’s a damn puppy or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tensed when Killer moved to sit on his knees behind him, barely fighting when Killer physically moved his face to look at Nightmare. Nervousness was thrumming in his soul, already conjuring up several ways this could go, being alone with the two. None of the paths were in favor of Cross’ pelvis, which was slowly making itself more of a prominent pain along with his lower back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him go, Killer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flinched when the hands were quickly off him, but Killer didn’t move from behind him. He swallowed dryly as Nightmare looked him straight in the sockets, unsure what to think or say or what Nightmare wanted. When his gaze flicked to behind him, Cross wasn’t sure whether to be ready to fight or sigh in relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you not explain what I asked?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have enough time before the idiot was working himself into a panic!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more he flinched when Nightmare looked him head-on, seeming to be more obviously in a souring mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, Cross, this idiot was supposed to tell you where your clothes were. And that we need to talk.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of all things, that was the last Cross was expecting. He stared at Nightmare, feeling dumb, like he missed something important to make the situation make sense. Was he in trouble, or was this about something to do with what had been happening between him and Killer…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regardless, an embarrassed flush built on his cheeks again, “Um, what are we supposed to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare narrowed his sockets, and Cross felt all the more out of the loop. He jumped when Killer’s hands squeezed his shoulders, and he could feel the other’s chest pressed up against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boss, c’mon, we both know Cross is the idiot in the room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross refused to elbow Killer in the ribs. It was tempting, but he wouldn’t act stoop to killer’s level of insult or physical jabs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He barely wins the title before you,” Nightmare remarked dryly. “This is about continuances of what happened in the hallway earlier today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross’ soul felt like it was shriveling with dread as his face burned with embarrassment, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognized the glanceover Nightmare gave him, able to feel the fact Cross was not nearly as interested in the idea as Killer was. Cross could feel the impatient tenseness in Killer’s hands, all too familiar with the fact he could never wait to get to sex after or inbetween missions. Nightmare’s raised brow wasn’t comforting either, not when Cross knew very well he wasn’t going to manage a successful no. Either he agreed, or it happened without asking beforehand, if the past two incidents were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...whatcha thinkin?” Killer’s voice made Cross jump, shuddering at the warm breath beside his neck. “Boss seems real contemplative.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It seems Killer and I have failed in some regard,” Nightmare spoke finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross could feel the chill from Nightmare’s silencing glare aimed at Killer, thankful it wasn’t aimed at him, despite the icy blue eye light focusing on him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killer made me aware you had never summoned anything other than your cock with him, so we were aware you may not react well during the...test to your obedience. What Killer seems to have failed to do was inform you that the test was sexual in nature. Am I correct?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated, trying to remember any hint Killer had given that the test was even something to expect. Sure, Cross wasn’t surprised Nightmare had one, but he had been startled by the fact he had been ganged up on for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...yeah, I forgot to tell him…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross pulled away from Killer’s hands, soul prickling with anxiety over the situation in general, “Am I actually part of this conversation or may I be dismissed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not dismissed, Cross.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flinched when a tentacle tilted his head up to look at Nightmare once more, having looked down instinctively. His soul clenched tightly in panic at the fact he’d spoken out of turn, assuming he could do something outside of a command-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were you aware you could have told me to stop anytime when we were in the hallway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze up at the question, not expecting to be asked his opinion, or talk about anything they’d done past them using him again, either now or eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...N-no.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross hated the fact he stuttered, how he couldn’t bring himself to lie, because it would just end in him getting caught. The fact Nightmare grimaced at the answer left him confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...may I speak?” he asked hesitantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare seemed startled, and Cross felt just as bewildered at the almost regretful look he had on his face as a blush rose to his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Anytime outside of missions you can speak, Cross. You’re not a mindless minion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross flustered at the snort Killer gave from behind him, not having actually expected permission as he floundered for what he was going to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was I...supposed to enjoy what happened earlier? Like...that was your goal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare’s face bloomed a bright blue now, tentacles retracting from Cross’ space and flicking behind him, “Yes, you were. I was rather aware that you were at the time, as well. Although it seems I mistook your physical pleasure for consent. Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored the pain in his pelvis, knowing well enough it was temporary, nothing that would have lasting damage. Cross knew his ecto wouldn’t sustain any damage it had taken either, if it had been damaged in the first place. Considering he knew Nightmare and Killer couldn’t heal, whatever pain he’d felt at the time hadn’t been...severe enough to leave him injured. His blush burned brighter remembering it had been hard to feel it apart from the pleasure, as much as he wished he could say otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that all in mind, and slowly overwhelming him, Cross shook his head, “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Which brings me to my next question.” Nightmare was suddenly a lot closer, smirk replacing his blank expression. “Would you be willing to do it again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cross stared at Nightmare, wide eyed and a little lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><b>Note(s)</b>: Open ending/cliffhanger!! Hope ya'll don't hate me, but it's how I saw it going regardless &lt;3 This didn't really involve aftercare as I planned originally, but Cross was pampered while unconscious(just like before~) uvu</p><p>Hope you enjoyed the mini-plot I had going!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Day Thirty-One - Your Choice!(Onyx's Harem)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Note(s)</b>: OC Explanations: Onyx(dragonshifter/mage sona), Ione(UL!Sans)</p><p>Little late, but my first-ever Kinktober is now finished!!! c:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ship</b>
  <span>: Onyx/Ione</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kink(s)</b>
  <span>: Aftercare / Cervix Penetration / Fucking Machine / Overstimulation / Possessiveness</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Word Count</b>
  <span>: 772</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Warnings</b>
  <span>: None</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Onyx-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Onyx purred as Ione cried out as he came again, her tongue flicking out against his clit to draw another agonized whimper from him. Already she’d let him have a break once he’d reached five orgasms, and she knew very well he could take more than she was dealing out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a sweet little thing,” Onyx rumbled softly, nosing between his breasts as the skeleton tried clinging to her snout. “I think you can manage another orgasm. Reach that new score of ten...you’d like that, wouldn’t you, precious?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione sobbed as he tried to speak around his moans, the machine much less forgiving to his pain as it continued to brutalize his insides. Even still, his LT was riding on that pleasure, despite knowing he was going to regret all of it the next day when the soreness hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione gasped as the speed was turned up, leaning heavily onto Onyx as he wailed. It was so much more than he was usually comfortable doing. But Ione didn’t want it to stop yet, wanting to give Onyx all his effort for the rewarding aftercare he knew would follow, as it always did. A lick to his clit had him choking on a moan as he came, hiccuping as the toy slowed through the painful aftershocks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally it stopped, sliding out of him with a wet noise as he felt his own cum slipping down his thighs. Clinging to Onyx’s nose plate, he let himself be moved to the soft pallet of blankets and pillows on the floor. Ione relaxed and let go of her once he was lying down, shakily wiping at the tear tracks on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shuddered as Onyx’s nose trailed over his ecto slowly, spreading a comfortable warmth that radiated from her scales.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’re you feeling, precious?” she crooned, Ione making a soft noise as she nosed his legs apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like everything is...real fuzzy,” he mumbled, jolting when her tongue dragged over the sensitive folds of his pussy. “O-Onyx…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Large, bright yellow eyes focused on Ione’s face, waiting for a straight response of whether she could continue as she pleased, or if he couldn’t handle it. He knew it was going to happen, Ione wasn’t oblivious to how much Onyx enjoyed overstimulating her partners, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-just one more, I-I can’t do anymore after that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loud purring drowned out the silence as those attentive half-slit pupils rounded out, and Ione couldn’t muffle the whine when her thick tongue slipped into him. Tears pricked warningly in his sockets once more, his hands gripping the blankets tightly as his nerves fired off too many overwhelming signals at once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was always so intense, the rougher texture, and the heat she put off making every inch of him burn pleasantly. Ione squeaked when her tongue pressed against his cervix, whimpering faintly when it wiggled into his womb. He could barely squeeze his legs around her snout, moaning hoarsely as it thrusted in and out of him, slowly climbing to the edge of another orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Onyx, it’s so much-” Ione hiccuped, crying out when she purred, clenching around her tongue at the sensations it sent through his ecto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weakly he rolled his hips against her mouth, panting and groaning in relief as the orgasm washed over him, purring faintly as Onyx pulled away. Despite being empty now, he didn’t desummon his magic, humming softly at the gentle nuzzling along his thighs and hips. The warmth of her breath spread over his abdomen, Ione blindly reaching to smooth his hands over her nose plate when she softly pressed a mock kiss to his chest for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Onyx hummed quietly after a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione blinked his sockets open after letting them fall shut, physically exhausted and purring quietly as he nodded, “...much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was rewarding to have those wide pupils all to himself, relaxing as she shuffled forward to properly nuzzle his face. Ione sighed as he let go of her nose snout when she stood, tiredly shutting his sockets to let her do...whatever she was doing. He nearly jumped when soft, warm hands cupped his face, but nuzzled into the welcoming scent of his mate as she lied down with him, pulling him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I need a bath…” Ione mumbled, wrapping his hands around Onyx as he nuzzled under her chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seems you need rest before we do that,” she replied amusedly, petting over his skull softly. “Take a nap, and then I’ll get you into a bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ione nodded obediently, welcoming the comforting lull of her purr and warm touches as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>